


Rescue Me

by Keleficent, marehami



Series: Adoption AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Underage Rape/Non-Con, Brother-Sister Relationships, Courtroom Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feels, Fire, Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Near Death Experiences, Protective Dipper Pines, Protective Ford Pines, Protective Stan Pines, Rescue, Sleepy Cuddles, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehami/pseuds/marehami
Summary: Mabel talks to a boy she likes, but she will soon regret it.





	1. A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711877) by [Keleficent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent). 



Stan Pines was a man who never considered himself very skilled in many areas of life, but he did have a deep prideforhisstreet smartways. He often thought that were his twin brother Ford was gifted in the ways of book smarts, he had the kind of smarts that could only be gained from years of hard living.

He and Mabel were winding down a slow late autumn day at the Mystery Shack. Soos and Wendy had already left for the day, and Dipper and Ford were out on an overnight scientific excursion. Stan didn't mind, he always enjoyed the time he got to spend with his niece. He liked to think that while Ford and Dipper shared a clear bond over science, he and Mabel shared a bond as the "spirited twins" of the family.

Mabel felt slightly more melancholy about the situation than her Grunkle. She loved her Grunkle more than just about anything else in the world, but she would be lying if she didn't admit that sometimes thegreen eyedmonster of envy didn't take over her emotions when Dipper and Ford bonded over science. Mabel didn't like science, but she did have a deep desire to feel valued, and sometimes the world seemed to place a higher value on those with more traditionally scientific minds. Despite Stan's best attempts to cheer her up, she was still feeling a bit depressed when suddenly he walked in.

He was a tall, tan, and handsome young man. He looked to be a little older than Wendy, though not by much. Stan would place his age at about seventeen or eighteen, and he was taking an odd fascination with Stan's way too young niece.

At first, Stan didn't say anything, and just watched him intently. He appeared innocent enough, but Stan still had a bad feeling in his gut.

It was no secret to anyone in Gravity Falls that Mabel was one of the friendliest people you would ever meet, but sometimes Stan worried that it could be a downfall if Mabel ever met the type of person who would take advantage of that kind and caring heart. Stan considered it one of his most sacred privileges as her guardian to make sure that would never happen.

The conversation between the boy and Mabel started innocently enough. They exchanged names and basic info, it turned out this guys name was Brad and he was a Senior at the local high school. Mabel explained how she lived here with her Great Uncles and twin brother since their parents passing. Brad seemed to be offering a sympathetic and listening ear as Mabel explained how her brother and other Great Uncle traveled a lot to study the supernatural since they were "really smart andsciency"

Brad smiled as he leaned closer to her, "well for what it's worth I think you seem pretty smart". When he reached to touch her hand Stan had officially had enough of him, "alright, shack's closed...either buy something or get out, better yet come back tomorrow and buy something," Stan said as he ushered Brad towards the door.

"Don't be rude Grunkle Stan," Mabel protested as Stan slammed the door on Brad and proceeded to glare at him as he left the property. "What was that about Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked gently.

Stan didn't want to worry the girl, after all, he was probably just being paranoid. "I just don't like seeing guys like that around this place. Gives the place bad publicity, besides you aren't allowed to date boys until your married remember?" Stan gave the girl a playful grin as he ruffled her hair.

"if I didn't know better I'd say that you cared Grunkle Stan" Mabel smiled as she headed out of the shop portion of the shack. "Well, it's a good thing you know better!" Stan quipped back following her.

The whole thing was quickly forgotten about as Stan and Mabel enjoyed an evening of playing cards and watching duck-tective. Later that night Stan tucked her into bed, a tradition he started soon after the twins parents died. He figured it would add a bit of a personal touch to their admittedly odd family dynamic, "Goodnight pumpkin" Stan said as he gave her a raspberry kiss on the cheek causing her to giggle in that classic Mabel way.

Mabel was nearly fast asleep when she suddenly heard the vague sound of footsteps coming towards her. "Grunkle Stan?" she whispered slightly confused and out of it when suddenly she felt a firm hand over her mouth. She looked up to see Brad leaning over her bed with his hand to her mouth. At first, she thought she was in the middle of an awful dream until Brad pulled a knife from his pocket and held it against her forehead.

Mabel began to make muffled screaming sounds before Brad placed a gag over her mouth and used his newly freed hand to slap her across the face, "shut up or I kill you and the old man understand?"

Mabel's eyes began to widen and fill with tears as Brad reached up her nightgown to pull her underwear off. She was horrified, but all she could think was this guy killing her Grunkle Stan. She and Dipper couldn't lose another loved one and while it destroyed her she was willing to accept this nightmare if it meant he would be safe.

At that moment Stan was in his room trying to prepare to sleep when something deep inside him stirred him to check on Mabel. Call it paranoia or whatever you want, but he just had to get a peek at her. He expected to find her sleeping peacefully in her bed, but what he found was quite the opposite.

There was that creep Brad on top of his niece with his shirt off holding a knife to her neck, while unzipping his pants. Mabel was tied to the bed and gagged with this look on her face that Stan would never be able to get out of his mind. It was a look that truly said that whatever innocence Mabel once had was now long gone, and that destroyed Stan. The only thought that ran through his mind as he charged Brad was that he wanted to destroy him the same way he had destroyed his little girl.


	2. Nobody Hurts My Girl

Stan's vision went red as he charged Brad and physically lifted him off Mabel. Brad was stronger than he looked, however, and soon had Stan pinned to the floor. He held up the knife attempting to stab Stan. Stan managed to grab his arm mid-stab, but Brad was still slowly lowering the knife towards Stan's face. All the while Mabel was trying to beg Brad to spare her Grunkle, but the gag reduced her pleas to muffled cries.

"Once you're out of the way, I'll get to play with her all night" Brad mocked.

That was the wrong thing to say.

A new explosion of rage gave Stan the strength to push Brad off of him and take the upper hand. Stan took advantage of Brad's surprise by taking the knife from him. He held the knife high above his head. Throughout his life, Stan Pines had done some awful things in order to survive, but he had never killed anyone, however as he glared down at the monster who had attacked his niece he was seriously considering breaking the tradition.

Before he could, however, he caught a glimpse of Mabel. Her eyes were filled with horror and tears, and she was shaking her head. After everything Brad had done to her, she still tried to extend mercy to him. She still didn't want to see anyone killed, and after everything she had been through that night Stan couldn't murder someone in front of her. That didn't mean Stan was going to let this monster off easy.

He grabbed Brad by his collar, so he could look him in the eyes. Stan then proceeded to punch the daylights out of Brad. The only time in his life Stan may have hit harder was when he knocked the lights out of Bill Cypher but in a way, he may have actually hit Brad harder. After all, Bill was getting erased regardless, Brad was a real life monster, and if Stan couldn't outright kill him, he was still going to defeat him. With one final punch, Brad was out cold.

Stan then turned his attention to his poor niece; when he pulled the gag out of her mouth she released a sob so loud that she was nearly hyperventilating. Of course, Stan hated hearing her cry, but in a way, it was the most beautiful sound he could hear considering what could have happened. "shhh shhh shhh pumpkin it's ok now, you're safe now, you're safe Mabel, I'm right here sweetie, I'm right here," Stan cooed, trying to remain calm as he untied the ropes that were used to bind Mabel up. Upon being released, Mabel instantly hurled herself into Stan's arms and continued to sob.

Stan held her tightly as he tried desperately to calm her down, "shhh shhh it's over pumpkin, I'm here, I got you," Stan whispered as he held her. The poor girl was shaking so hard that she shook Stan's frame as well. Stan knew what he had to ask Mabel, even though he was positively terrified of the answer, "Mabel, pumpkin did he..." Stan couldn't even finish the sentence he felt so sick.

Mabel looked up at him as if she was ashamed and embarrassed, but mostly confused. It killed Stan that she was having to go through this, "he didn't...I mean we didn't...I know you've given the talk to both me and Dipper, but he...his hand touched me...can I get pregnant from that?" She whispered.

Stan let out an audible sigh of relief that he had arrived before it had gotten too bad, but he was still heartbroken for his niece's lost innocence, "No pumpkin...everything's gonna be ok, I know it doesn't feel ok, but we are gonna get you help. Everything is going to be alright, I promise," Stan knew that it would take a very long time for anything to feel ok for Mabel, but he had hope that with lots of love and a little time things could get back to some sense of normalcy.

Mabel cried a little more into Stan's shirt until she finally looked up at him and made the most innocent and yet impossible request she could make, "Grunkle Stan...I want my mommy,".

She sounded so small, so helpless. It broke Stan's, heart. That shouldn't be too much to ask. For a girl to have her mother right now, and it destroyed Stan that he couldn't get that for her. It was such a simple request. He held her tighter and began to gently rock her back and forth. He didn't say anything though, there was nothing he could say right now, the best thing he could do was stay with her.

Brad suddenly released a quiet moan, but just the thought that he could wake up terrified Mabel as she buried herself deeper into Stan;s chest. "Please don't let him hurt me, Grunkle Stan," she pleaded.

That was a request Stan could gladly carry out, "I won't princess I won't," Stan promised as he began to pull away from Mabel, she cried as he broke contact.

"shhh shhh shhh it's ok sweetie, I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'm just gonna take care of this creep, but I am staying right here the whole time ok?" Mabel nodded as she slowly let go of her Grunkle.

Stan grabbed the rope that was used to bind his niece and forcibly tied Brad to a chair in the corner of the room, "there, see how you like it, you monster. That'll hold you till the cops get here," Stan scowled as he headed back over to Mabel's bed to comfort her.

"Grunkle Stan, will Blubbs and Durland make me tell them everything?" she asked gently.

Stan gave her a tight hug, "It's just to make sure this monster never see's the light of day again honey, I'll be with you the whole time I promise,"

Mabel allowed a few tears to fall, but she nodded nonetheless. Stan was inspired by her bravery.

When Blubbs and Durland arrived Stan had to admit he was impressed by how professional they acted. To be fair to them, Gravity Falls was not the type of town where "typical" crimes occurred on a regular basis, so Stan was pleased to see them take the situation so seriously.

While they were interviewing her, there were several times Stan didn't think Mabel would make it through, but she carried on like a trooper thanks to having Stan's shoulder to lean on, and Waddles in her lap. Stan was surprised to discover that the times Mabel got most upset during the interview was when she recounted how Brad had threatened Stan's life. Stan was both touched and heartbroken that even amidst her greatest crisis her main concern was his safety.

When they finished they explained to Mabel that she may have to appear in court to finalize Brad's sentencing. Mabel nodded, but Stan could tell the poor girl was completely drained from the events of the evening.

The only time Stan had ever seen either Blubbs or Durland look intimidating was when they were escorting Brad to the cop car. Of course their looks were nothing compared to the death stare that Stan Pines gave him.

When he was gone Stan knew that there was a long road to recovery that Mabel would have to go on, he was just unsure how to start with helping her, but he did know that she looked exhausted. "Pumpkin, do you want me to call Dipper and Ford and..."

"NO...I...I don't want them to know," Mabel said quickly.

"Why not sweetie?" Stan asked gently.

"Because...I don't want them to think I'm...you know?" Mabel couldn't describe it, but she felt so dirty, and she didn't want Ford and Dipper to see her that way.

Stan knelt down so that he was looking into his niece's eyes, "Mabel Pines, you listen to me. You did nothing wrong, honey. That guy was a monster, but it was not because of anything you did. There are just some awful people out there, but there was nothing you could have done differently. I don't ever want you to think of yourself as anything less, because of that guy's actions. Do you understand?"

Mabel nodded, though Stan was not entirely sure that she believed him, "let's get you to bed, we can call Dipper and Ford tomorrow," Stan didn't know if he had convinced her, but he hoped that she just needed some rest and more time.

Stan gently leads her up the stairs. Mabel didn't want to think about sleeping in the room where something so awful had happened, but she followed her Grunkle nonetheless. When they got to the top of the stairs, however, they went in the opposite direction of Mabel's bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Mabel asked.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight, is that ok?" Stan wanted to ask her permission even though he didn't plan on taking no for the answer, mainly because keeping her beside him would help with his peace of mind. When Mabel released an audible sigh of relief Stan took that to mean that Mabel felt the same way.

When they got settled on the bed, Mabel purposefully lay on the edge of the bed as far away from Stan as possible. This destroyed Stan more than anything, had this monster taken away Mabel's ability to trust and love? That would be a crime that wouldn't have a fitting punishment.

"Mabel pumpkin?" Stan whispered.

"I...I don't want to take up too much space," Mabel answered quietly.

"You'll fall off the bed if you scoot any further silly, come here," Stan said as he gently pulled Mabel close to him. Mabel took in his weird old man smell, and it gave her an odd sense of comfort and home.

They lay there in unmoving silence for a moment until Stan finally spoke, "close your eyes pumpkin, you need to get some rest,"

"I see him when I do," Mabel answered in a shaky voice.

Stan didn't know what to tell her. He had to admit that he felt the same way when he closed his eyes all he could see was what could have happened if he didn't get there in time. He took a deep breath, "He can't hurt you now pumpkin," Stan said as he wrapped a strong arm around her and pulled her even closer.

Mabel had to admit that she felt a little better snuggled up on Stan's chest listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. It made her feel safe and soon she was able to close her eyes and drift into a dark, dreamless state.


	3. Calling Ford

Stan lay wide awake, while Mabel rested peacefully on his chest. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. Not only because he felt obligated to watch Mabel the whole night to make sure she remained at peace, but because he couldn't bring himself to be at a place of rest after what happened that night. Stan Pines had experienced many sleepless nights in his life: the night he was kicked out, the night he lost his brother, the night he had gotten the call about the twins’ parents. But tonight felt different. Unlike all those other times, tonight he took action, tonight he had actually managed to control how bad things could have been, tonight he had saved a life instead of destroying it. Nonetheless, he was still restless, and he knew just who could help set his mind at ease.

Keeping his right arm secured around his great niece, Stan used his left arm to grab the cell phone on his nightstand and dialed the familiar number of his twin brother and best friend.

"Hello...Stanley...is everything alright?" Ford asked in a groggy, but still attentive voice.

Stan didn't know what to say. He didn't want to speak too loudly for fear of waking Mabel up, but he needed to talk to his brother, he just had no idea where to start.

Ford could sense that something was troubling his twin brother. The silence on the other end of the line was deafening, but he couldn't help until he knew what was wrong. “Stanley?”

Stan finally managed to whisper through muffled sobs, "Mabel…Mabel was attacked tonight."

"SHE WAS WHAT?” Ford screamed so loud that Stan was afraid Mabel would hear it. “WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED? IS SHE ALRIGHT? IS SHE HURT?”

"Shh, not so loud, Sixer. She's sleeping right beside me. She’s okay.” Stan heard his brother’s sigh of relief on the other end. “I caught the guy before he…” Stan stopped unable to let the horrid words slip from his mouth.

“He what?” Ford asked urgently. “Stan, what did he try to do?”

“He tried to rape her.”

Ford put his hand over his mouth. Now he was nearly on the brink of sobbing too. To imagine anyone harming his sweet little Mabel in such a way was more horrifying than anything he ever saw in the Nightmare Realm. “Oh god…”

“He’s in jail now but...Mabel's really shaken up...and...and I am too," Stan whispered, trying to stay quiet and silence his sobs for the sake of the sleeping child on his chest.

Even over the phone, he could hear Ford pacing back and forth. It was a nervous habit he’s had since they were kids. “I’ll wake, Dipper. We’ll leave immediately.”

“No need to rush home. You guys should sleep and come first thing-”

“I’m not getting any sleep until I see her,” Ford asserted. “Dipper can sleep on the ride back.”

“Ford, come on…”

"I can’t just stay here and do nothing, Stanley. I have to do something. I just…I just feel so helpless from way out here,” Ford confessed.

Stan sighed, he could understand Ford's frustration. He was right beside Mabel, and yet he felt helpless too.

“Oh, Stanley, what are we going to do?”

"I don't know, Sixer. That's why I called you. It seems like you always know what to do.”

“Well, I’m afraid you and I are in the same boat on this one.”

“I guess we’ll just have to take it one day at a time,” Stan said as he rubbed the sleeping girl’s back.

“Yes, one day at a time,” Ford said sadly. “Well, Dipper and I are no help to Mabel out here. I’ll go wake him. We should be home in a few hours. I know you don't want us to rush home, but I’ll feel better with all of us together."

Stan had to admit it would give him peace of mind to have all of them together. "Alright just, uh, keep things vague with Dipper. I mean, don't lie to him, but...this is something we need to explain together...as a family."

"Agreed. We’ll be there as soon as we can. Take care of Mabel.”

“And you take care of Dipper. Be careful driving home, okay?”

“I know how to drive carefully, Stan. I’m not you,” Ford teased.

Stan couldn’t help but give a small laugh at Ford’s jest. The brothers said their goodbyes and Stan hung up.

Talking to his brother had finally calmed Stan down enough that he thought he might be able to get a few hours of sleep…until he felt a strong tug on his nightshirt and glanced down to find his niece looking greatly distressed.


	4. Together Again

Stan didn't know what to do. It was clear that his niece was deeply distressed; her face was scrunched up in fear and small whimpers escaped her mouth. Should he try to wake her or see if he could reach through her subconscious to soothe her?

She began to violently thrash in his arms as if she was trying to escape his grip. The tighter he hugged her, the more she resisted. Stan wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but it didn't take long for him to deduce that she was in the middle of a violent nightmare, and the best thing to do would be to bring her back to the realm of reality.

"Mabel...pumpkin, wake up. It's me, Grunkle Stan. You're dreaming." Stan whispered as he gently shook her awake.

Mabel’s eyes popped open. Not knowing where she was at first, she desperately tried to escape the arms holding her. “NO! NO! LET GO OF ME!”

“Mabel, Mabel, calm down. Calm down, sweetie.” Stan cupped her face and gently lifted her head so that she saw his face. “It’s me. It’s Grunkle Stan. You’re okay.”

Mabel stopped struggling and slumped against Stan’s chest. She felt guilty for mistaking her beloved Grunkle as the one who hurt her and lashing out at him. “I’m…I’m so sorry, Grunkle Stan.”

“Shh…don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’m sorry,” Mabel said again seeming to ignore Stan’s forgiveness. "It’s just that…it’s just…” Mabel screwed her eyes shut, but it didn’t stop the tears from slipping out of them. “Oh, Grunkle Stan, it was awful! He...he was back...I tried calling for you, but...but you didn’t come…I was alone with him and he wouldn't let me go!"

She was shaking violently at this point, and her tears soaked Stan's nightshirt as he attempted to rub her back and calm her fears. "Shh, shh, shh, it's ok, pumpkin. I'm here now. He can't hurt you. He’s never gonna hurt you again, I promise.”

"How can you know for sure?" Mabel whispered as more tears flowed down her face.

It was a fair question. Stan couldn't know for sure. As much as he wanted to always do everything in his power to keep Mabel safe, he couldn’t be with her every moment of the day. Stan was hit by the heart-wrenching realization that he could never 100% guarantee Mabel’s safety. And it killed him.

He decided to let the question pass. Instead, he picked her up in his arms and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder as he carried her downstairs. He figured he could try to calm her down with a cup of hot chocolate and some TV to distract her until Ford and Dipper got back.

She sat on his lap in the armchair in the living room as she sipped her warm drink. Stan grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Normally, he would have stopped on something mindless and violent, but given the circumstances, he figured it would be better to find something tamer.

He finally stopped on that Rob Boss painting show that was always on at the oddest times of night. Mabel liked art, and Stan had to admit that even he found that Boss guy’s show relaxing.

After a while, Stan let a yawn slip despite his best efforts to stay awake. Mabel nuzzled against his chest as if silently giving him permission to rest.

Stan wrapped both arms tightly around Mabel and cradled her close to him. He placed one last kiss on top of her head, and soon they were both fast asleep.

The next thing Stan became aware of was the sound of the front door opening. Stan jolted awake, his body still fully prepared to defend Mabel from whatever had entered the house. He went to reach one hand under the cushion of the chair where he had a small gun hidden until he realized it was Ford and Dipper.

Ford immediately noticed Mabel was sleeping. He looked at Dipper and put a finger over his mouth to signal to the boy to be quiet. Dipper nodded. They both came into the living room as quickly and quietly as they could. Ford whispered: "Oh, Stanley, I’m so happy to see you both.”

"I'm glad to see you too, Sixer." Stan was already in over his head being the kids’ full-time guardian. Now, he had to help Mabel deal with this traumatizing event. This was definitely a scary place for him right now. He was grateful that Ford was here now so at least he wouldn’t have to go through this alone.

"Grunkle Stan…” Dipper said looking like he was on the verge of crying. The bags under his eyes indicated he hadn’t slept at all during the ride back. "What…what happened to Mabel?”

In that moment, Dipper looked so scared and confused. It was a painful reminder of how young Dipper really was. He was always trying to grow up too fast, and thus, was very mature for his age. He was an extraordinarily bright child, but still a child nonetheless. And Stan had no idea how to go about explaining to him something even he, as an adult, could never understand.


	5. Difficult News

“Dipper, buddy, maybe you should get some rest,” Stan said as he put his hand on Dipper’s shoulder. “We can all talk about this in the morning."

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!!!" Dipper shouted so overcome with emotion that he forgot his sister was still asleep.

A loud voice pierced through Mabel’s slumber and she woke with a start. She was shocked to see Ford and Dipper, as she didn't expect them back until morning. Mabel wasn’t ready. Overcome with fear and shame, she turned her head away unable to look at her uncle and brother. She wrapped her arms around her Grunkle Stan's neck.

"Mabel..." Dipper asked gently as he reached a hand out to touch her. He didn't expect her to jerk away from him like she did. Whatever had happened to Mabel caused her to not trust the touch of her own brother, and that enraged Dipper before he could even grasp what was going on. Stan rubbed Mabel's back, as he gave Dipper a sympathetic look. Dipper hadn't seen Stan look at him like this since the night their parents had been killed.

While Dipper had spent the better part of the car ride back trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever happened, nothing could prepare him for what he was about to hear.

Ford knelt down so he was looking Dipper in the eye as he spoke. "Dipper, tonight an intruder entered the shack…and attacked Mabel. Stan was able to stop him before anything serious happened. But he attempted to..." Ford always had a way with words, but this word got caught in his throat. He looked over at his niece; she was cringing waiting for the horrible word to slip from Ford’s mouth. Ford scanned through his mental thesaurus trying to think of a suitable synonym that could lessen the impact. But there was no milder version of this word that could lessen the impact. "He attempted to rape Mabel."

Dipper felt his faith in humanity crumbling around his and any innocence he had left had been lost forever. Ford was going to put a hand around Dipper’s shoulder and comfort him…

Until Dipper spoke again. "Where is he?”

Ford immediately retracted his hand startled by the pure rage in Dipper’s voice. No one had ever heard Dipper this angry before. It even frightened Ford. “D…Dipper…”

 “I'll kill him. I swear to god, I'll kill him." Dipper wasn’t just upset, he was out for blood.

"He's in jail Dipper. He won't ever come around again. He’ll be locked up for a really long time," Stan said, trying to be reassuring for both his sake and Mabel's.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” Dipper shouted, curling his hands into fists. “I WANT TO MAKE HIM PAY!"

It was all too much for Mabel and the emotional dam broke. Seeing his sister cry in distress eroded Dipper’s anger. “Mabel…I’m sorry.” Guilt gripped and twisted his heart; guilt for yelling, for making things worse…for not protecting her in the first place. “I’m so sorry,” Dipper said in a shaky whisper.

None of this was fair. It wasn't fair that Mabel had to go through this It wasn’t fair that Dipper could do nothing but helplessly watch his sister suffer. It wasn’t fair their mother and father could not be here to comfort their children.

Stan and Ford exchanged a glance at each other that said: "I have no idea what to do." Before long, the two grown men were crying as well.

_It wasn’t fair that two childless old men were forced to become parents in what should have been the golden years of their lives._

The four of them cried together for what felt like an eternity.

_It wasn't fair that no sooner that life was finally being good to them that something had to come along to shatter it once more._

Ford was the first one to speak. "I think we all need at least a few hours of rest." He surveyed the expressions on each of his family members faces, and it was pretty clear that they all needed some sleep. What was also clear based on their body language was that no one wanted to separate while they did so. 

It wasn't fair that no sooner that life was finally being good to them that something had to come along and shatter it once more.

The first rays of the morning were shining through the window. Ford shut the blinds on the window so no light could come in as the sun rose. He then grabbed some blankets and an old mattress from the closet in the hallway. He quickly created a make shift bed for the four of them.

The four of them lay close to each other, Mabel in the middle protected by her family. For a moment, they were at peace. Soon all four of them were asleep, safe and together.


	6. Sunday Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole town learns what happened to Mabel.

"Mr. Pines, Mr. Pines, wake up, man," a familiar red headed girl spoke in a hushed as she knelt beside Stan trying to wake him.

Stan slowly opened his eyes, he was still slightly groggy, but Wendy's voice sounded urgent enough for him to take notice. He reluctantly arose and released his niece from his grip.

She whimpered slightly as Stan let go of her, but she quickly turned around and Ford instinctively used his right arm to embrace his niece, while his left was protective over his nephew. 

Stan smiled in spite of himself, happy to see how much more open and affectionate Ford had become towards the twins (even if he was still asleep). He turned his attention towards the redheaded teenager. "Wendy, what are you doing here? You don't work on Sundays."

Stan didn't want to make Wendy aware of what had happened the previous night. He intended to tell as few people as possible, but he soon discovered that he wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

"Is it true, Mr. Pines? Did Brad really break in here and...and…?”

Stan sighed and looked at her sadly. “Yeah.”

Wendy shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe it. I totally flipped out when I read it this morning!"

“Yeah, it’s…wait, what do you mean ‘read it’?”

“Didn’t you know?” Wendy held up a copy of the Sunday Paper. Sure enough, the front-page story was of the break in and included a picture of Brad's mugshot. 

Stan felt sick to his stomach seeing his picture plastered in black and white all over the Sunday paper. On the one hand, he was glad that everyone would know what a creep Brad was, but on the other hand, he couldn't imagine the extra shame Mabel would feel at this being public knowledge. He glanced over at her, Ford, and Dipper still soundly sleeping. 

"Let's talk in the kitchen, Wendy," he whispered, hoping to keep Mabel and the rest of his family blissfully unaware of the article for a little while longer.

Stan poured them both a cup of coffee as he explained the whole story to Wendy. When Stan finished, Wendy looked stunned and horrified. "I... I just can’t believe it. That dude went to high school with me. He was always a creep, but I never would have thought…" Wendy gave a sad sigh. “I just wish there were something I could do to help.”

“Maybe there is. Mabel just lost her mother. She doesn’t have any female family members left. Maybe if you talk to her, it’ll help. Like a female role model, you know?”

“Role model? Me?” Wendy said as she raised her eyebrow.

“Wendy, you may be an awful employee, but you are a good kid. I think Mabel could use a friend like you right now." 

“Wow, that’s, like, the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me. Thanks, Stan.”

They both smiled at each other. Wendy glanced over at the sleeping Pines. “I’ll let you guys rest. When Mabel wakes up, tell her she can call me if she needs anything.” She waved goodbye to Stan and left the shack.

After Wendy left, Stan read the article. While it didn't mention Mabel's name, it did mention the victim being a young girl and the crime taking place at the Mystery Shack. Gravity Falls may not have the sharpest townsfolk, but even they can piece together the identity of Brad’s victim.

At that moment Ford and the twins walked into the kitchen. Stan tried to hurry and hide the paper, but he couldn’t hide it fast enough from Mabel. "Grunkle Stan, why are you hiding the paper?”

“Uh, nothing, pumpkin.”

Mabel quickly ran around Stan and snatched the paper from his hands (his old reflexes unable to keep up with Mabel’s fast youthful ones). Her eyes grew wide with horror as they scanned across the page. "NO! NOW EVERYONE WILL KNOW HOW DIRTY I AM!!!" Mabel sobbed as she rushed out of the kitchen and retreated up the stairs before anyone could stop her.


	7. Ford's Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford tries to help Mabel but makes a huge mistake.

Ford picked up the newspaper Mabel dropped on the floor and read it. He shook his head sadly. "Poor Mabel.”

Dipper gave the slightest of smiles as he stared at Brad's mugshot. "Stan, did you give that guy those two black eyes?".

"Yeah, but in my opinion, he deserved much worse." Stan looked up the stairs Mabel had retreated to. "We should go talk to her." 

Stan started to stand when the doorbell rang. They looked over to see Lazy Susan standing at the door.

Ford opened the door for her. “Yes?”

“Hello, uh…Ford, right?” Lazy Susan asked. “Where’s Stan? We wanted to ask him how Mabel was doing. Poor thing.”

“Mabel is…having some difficulty right now…wait…we?” Ford looked behind her and saw that several people were also here to check on Mabel.

A little Asian girl Ford recognized as Mabel’s friend, Candy, came to the front of the crowd. “How is Mabel? Does she need a shoulder to cry on? Tell her her friend, Candy, is here for her.”

“I will, just…”

A larger girl, whom Ford recognized as Mabel’s other friend, Grenda, came up as well. “Where is he? I’ll punch his face! And then his balls! And then his face again!” Grenda said motioning the punching motion into her hand.

“The, uh, assailant…Brad is…um…”

“Come on, man! Tell us what’s going on!” said a goth-looking teen Ford identified as Robbie.

“I…she’s…um…

Stan gave a sigh from behind his brother, whom he was watching become nervous speaking in front of a crowd like he did when he was young. He stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll take care of this, Sixer. You and Dipper go upstairs and talk to Mabel.”

Suddenly the idea of speaking in front of a crowd didn’t seem so nerve-wracking anymore compared to speak to Mabel when she’s in such a fragile state. "Stanley, you know I love the girl with all my heart, but I..." Ford was overcome with shame as he realized how little time he actually spent getting to know Mabel. He loved her more than anything, and that immense love blinded him to how little bonding they’ve actually had. How can a traumatized young girl be comforted by a neglectful uncle? “I think it would better if you go.”

“I need to take care of this crowd. You’re dying up here.” Stan put his hand on Ford’s shoulder. “You’re her family too. She needs you.”

Ford took a deep breath. “You’re right.”

"I'll go with you Ford,” said Dipper.

Ford gave a small smile relieved that at least Dipper will be with him. They went upstairs only to find that Mabel wasn't in her room. Ford heard the distinct sound of loud running water from the restroom. It hadn't occurred to any of them that Mabel hadn't even had the chance to shower since the nightmare began.

Ford gave a tender knock on the bathroom door, "Mabel, honey, are you alright? Do you need anything?”

They became worried when Mabel didn't respond. Ford leaned an ear against the door and could hear muffled sobs. He was nervous, but he needed to check on her. He slowly opened the door and walked in with Dipper trailing behind him like a scared puppy.

Mabel was curled up in the fetal position in the corner of the shower still wearing her nightgown from last night. She was covered in soap. Her face was red and her eyes were redder. It was hard to tell where the water from the shower began and the natural tears ended.

"Why...can't…I...feel...clean?" Mabel asked in a shaky voice as she scrubbed harder and harder. She was scrubbing so hard, Ford was afraid she would hurt her skin. He gently took the soap from her hands, turned off the water, wrapped her in a towel and lifted her out of the tub. She didn’t resist, but she did sob harder.

"Shh...it's going to be ok, honey." Ford soothed as he rubbed her back. Dipper wrapped his arms around Mabel, silently crying along with his sister.

"Where's...Grunkle...Stan?" Mabel asked.

Ford had to admit his feelings were slightly hurt that she preferred the comfort of his brother to him. But he couldn’t blame her. He hadn’t given her the attention he had given Dipper. It was easier to relate to Dipper due to their similar interests. What if Mabel mistook his shyness around her for favoritism?

"Stan is downstairs, honey.”

“Talking to all the people outside?” Mabel had seen them all through the window. She ran into the bathroom in shame and tried to clean herself before anyone saw her. But she doesn’t think she’ll ever be clean.

“There are lots of people who want to make sure you’re okay because they love you," Ford said as he put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't they think I'm...you know a..." Mabel began sobbing again unable to make proper words.

“No,” Ford said firmly despite his voice threatening to shake. “No one thinks any less of you because of this. As no one should.”

Mabel calmed down a bit, but she began to shake from the coldness of her wet clothes. Ford used the towel to clean her face.

"Dipper, will you please bring some dry clothes for her?"

Dipper nodded and went to retrieve clothes for Mabel.

Ford, wanting to help his shivering niece get dry as quickly as possible, started to take off her wet clothes.

Little did he realize that was a big mistake.

Mabel let out a scream and smacked Ford’s hands away. He stared at her completely dumbfounded. “Mabel…?”

Mabel stared at him with wide-eyed fear. She backed herself against the wall like a cornered animal cowering in fear from a hunter.

“Mabel…sweetheart…I would never hurt you,” Ford said with a pleading expression. “You know that, don’t you? I would never hurt you.”

This was all too much for her to handle. Mabel ran past Ford out of the bathroom and past Dipper who was walking down the hall with her new clothes. She went into the attic and locked the door behind her.

“Grunkle Ford, what happened?” Dipper asked, concerned.

Ford couldn’t answer him. He just stared stunned at the door Mabel just went through. The way she looked at him…for a moment, she thought he was capable of hurting her. She thought he could be a monster like Brad.

“Go…go check on her, Dipper,” Ford said trying to steady his wavering voice.

“What about you?”

“I think…” Ford swallowed. “I think it’s best she doesn’t see me at the moment.”

Dipper, seeing how upset his uncle was at whatever just happened, didn’t ask any more questions and went to knock on the door. “Mabel, you okay?”

She didn’t answer. Dipper tried to turn the doorknob. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. Dipper pulled out a pin from his vest and worked on picking the lock.

Ford just stood there watching, feeling more helpless than ever.

Dipper got the door open and went inside. A moment later, Ford heard him scream, “Grunkle Ford!”

Protective instincts kicked in as Ford bolted up the steps into the kids’ bedroom. He was greeted by the sight of Dipper standing alone in an empty room looking at their now wide-open window.

Dipper turned to Ford with a worried expression. “Mabel’s gone.”


	8. What's Lost Is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford searches for Mabel.

Ford wasted no time springing into action. He knew three things for certain: he knew that Mabel was in danger of getting seriously ill wearing wet clothes in the cold autumn air, he knew he had already failed Mabel as a great uncle and caretaker, and he knew he had to be the one to make this right again.

"Dipper, stay here and take care of everyone downstairs. Don't let them worry. I’ll bring Mabel home!" he shouted as he shimmied down the shack. He didn't know how Mabel managed to get down, as it was very difficult for him. He could only attribute it to her youth (He needed to have a word with Stan about making sure this place is made a little less convenient to escape...Mabel and Dipper were teenagers after all!).

"I need to come with you," Dipper shouted as he began climbing on the roof.

"No, Dipper, stay here! This is something I need to take care of myself," Ford said. He had to admit, he wasn't sure what he was going to do when he found Mabel, but at that moment, plans didn't matter. He just needed to make sure she was safe, he knew that he had been neglectful to her in the past, but now was as good a time as any to make it right.

Once Ford was outside the shack, the direness of the situation really set in. He had on a sweater and a heavy coat and even he was still shivering in the early November air. He had to find Mabel and fast, but in order to find Mabel, he knew he would have to think like her.

"Okay, Ford, you can do this. What makes Mabel happy? Where would she go if she was upset? She likes unicorns....no she told me they were jerks. She likes chasing butterflies...but they wouldn't be around this time of year. Think, Ford, think!" Ford narrated to himself. 

He walked around aimlessly for what felt like way too long, calling Mabel's name until his voice could barely make words anymore. He was getting more worried. As he walked, he played the events of the day over and over in his head. He didn't think he would ever get that image of Mabel cowering from him out of his mind. He couldn't blame her though. He had taken a couple of psychology classes in his days. He was aware of the freeze, fight, or fly mentality of trauma victims. Still, he doubted she would have reacted that way if it were Stan...probably because Stan had actually taken the time to get to know her.

He sat under a large oak tree and sighed deeply. "I've been a horrid uncle. No wonder she thought I was a monster. I haven't done anything to prove I'm not..." Ford let a few tears slip despite his best efforts not to. He then looked up at the golden sky and did something he hadn't done since he was a child…he prayed: "I don't know if you are up there, or which God you are, but please…please let me find my niece. I promise I'll never take her for granted ever again. I'll be a better uncle, a better…" Ford was struck by an epiphany. “Parent…”

Right after their parents died, it had been decided that the kids would come live in Gravity Falls. But they couldn’t bear to leave their parents’ graves in California. So Ford and Stan had them buried in Gravity Falls where the kids could visit.

Ford made a mad dash for the Gravity Falls cemetery. He spotted the two newest-looking gravestones that said: PINES.

Sure enough, curled up beside the gravestones was a small, shivering lump. Ford had never been so relieved to see someone shiver in his life, it showed that Mabel was still with him. But her chapped lips were turning a bluish color. He didn't have long to act.

“Mabel?” Ford approached slowly not wanting to scare her again. Mabel looked up at him with half-open eyes. Ford knelt by her side and put his hand on her face. “Mabel…”

"Grunkle Ford...Grunkle Ford, I'm so sor-"

"Shh, shh, shh, no, sweetie, don’t, it’s okay." Ford scooped her up and held her against his chest. He nestled her into his coat, hoping that along with his body heat will keep her warm. He immediately set off for home.

Mabel coughed violently but was still trying to get out an apology. "Grunkle Ford...I'm sorry...I was scared...”

"Shh, I know, Mabel. It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I should have been more mindful.” Ford held her tighter. “I know I haven’t been the best guardian. But I promise that will change.”

Mabel was about to open her mouth to protest Ford’s claim that he’s been anything but a blessing after losing her parents, but was promptly cut off.

“You need to rest now, honey. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

Mabel gave a small smile and snuggled against his chest. Her hand curled into his sweater, feeling safe and warm.

“Grunkle Ford?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Ford looked down at the adorable sight moved to tears. This girl, whom he had seen run away in fear of him, was now quietly resting in his arms, trusting him to take care of her and protect her. “Me too, pumpkin.”


	9. Closing the Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Ford finally come to an understanding.

By the time Ford arrived at the shack, all the guests had left. Ford was glad Stan and Dipper had gotten rid of them. He was grateful that the town was rallying behind Mabel in her time of need, but right now, Mabel was in no condition to put up with visitors.

When they entered the shack, Stan and Dipper were waiting for them.

"Sixer! Thank God! I was so worried," Stan said as he glanced at the drowsy girl resting in his brother’s arms.

"Grunkle Stan...I'm...I'm sorry I ran away...I got scared…and I…" Mabel tried to explain in between coughs. She wanted to tell Stan everything: how dirty she had felt, how she had gone to the cemetery because she missed her parents, and how awful she had treated Grunkle Ford.

Before she could say another word, Stan gently lifted her from Ford’s arms and gathered her into a tight hug. Stan’s embrace eroded any desire to explain herself. All she could give was a hum of contentment as she let herself get lost in Stan’s loving embrace. For the first time since the nightmare began, she felt happy. Happy to be safe in the arms of her family.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes," Stan said as he carried her into the living room Dipper had already set out pajamas and plenty of blankets. Stan had even started a small fire for her in the fireplace.

Mabel excused herself to the bathroom to change. She regretted what she had done to Ford earlier. But all the same, she wasn’t comfortable with anyone helping with the intimate act of changing her clothes. Ford gave an understanding smile indicating he felt no offense and wanted to respect her privacy.

When she emerged in her dry jammies, the whole family was settled around Stan's old armchair: Stan in the seat, Dipper on one of the arms, and Ford leaning against the side. She always had a special fondness for that chair. So many happy memories were made there. Perhaps a few scary memories too, but the chair was always there. It was a perfect symbol for the Pines family: small, worn out, and not perfect by any stretch, but it was always there when you needed it. 

Stan motioned for Mabel to come sit on his lap. Mabel happily obliged. Stan and Ford wrapped her up in a couple of the blankets Dipper brought for her. She was content in her warm and cozy cocoon.

“I want to show you something, sweetie.” Stan grabbed a pile of card that was on the table next to him and showed them to Mabel.

“What are these?” she asked.

"The people that came to visit left these for you,” said Dipper.

Mabel was a little nervous about reading what messages her friends left her, still afraid they would express disgust with her. She took a deep breath and began to read.

**_Mabel, what Brad did to you was sick and wrong. I can’t imagine what you must be going through. I know being the only girl in a family of guys can be frustrating. If you ever need some girl talk, or whatever, you know how to reach me. Love, Wendy_ **

**_Mabel, you are the nicest girl I’ve ever met. You did not deserve to have something so horrible happen to you. I just want you to know that you’re my best friend and I will be here with you. Love, Candy_ **

**_I’LL_ ** **_KILL HIM! I’LL KILL THAT BRAD GUY! AND THEN I’LL BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE JUST SO I CAN PUNCH HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL HE’S DEAD! I WATCH DUCK-TECTIVE SO I KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT! Love, Grenda_ **

**_Mabel, that was totally messed up what Brad did to you. Don’t let what he did get to you. He’s always been the kind of guy who likes making other people feel bad so he can feel better about himself. You’re not like that, though. You always want to make people feel good about themselves. Like you did for me when I was getting over Wendy and started dating Tambry. You healed my broken heart, and if you need me to, I’ll try to heal yours. Hey, that would make great song lyrics! Stay awesome! -Robbie_ **

Card after card contained nothing but supportive, heartfelt messages from the residents of Gravity Falls. By the time she finished the last card, she was wiping her eyes and sniffing loudly. She smiled at her family. Their spirits were lifted seeing Mabel look like herself again, with eyes that sparkled and an infectious smile that seemed to glow. That’s when they knew that even though they had a long road ahead, Mabel would get through this.

They shared a few more smiles and laughs together until Mabel began coughing again. Stan instinctively wrapped her blankets more tightly around her and said, “Alright, I think it’s time we all hit the hay.”

“Agreed,” said Ford. “And I think it would be best if you stayed home from school tomorrow.”

“I’ll stay home too,” Dipper added.

“But, Dipper, you’ll ruin your perfect attendance!” Mabel knew how much getting perfect attendance meant to Dipper. He’s gotten perfect attendance since kindergarten. Cold, flu, stomach ache; none of that was enough to keep Dipper away. He had always dreamed of getting perfect attendance every year until he graduated high school.

“You’re more important.”

“Aw, bro-bro. It’s okay. Go to school. I’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“Besides, I’ll need you to tell me what I missed so I don’t fall too far behind.”

“Mabel…”

“Please, Dipper…” she looked at him with a pleading expression. “If you ruin your perfect attendance, it’ll just make me feel worse.”

Dipper looked at Stan and Ford for help, but they both just shrugged. Dipper sighed. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Promise.” Mabel crossed her heart. "Of course, you can always be a good brother and do my homework for me,” she said with a playful grin attempting to lighten Dipper’s mood.

It seemed to have worked as Dipper let out a chuckle and playfully shoved her. “Sorry, you’re not getting off that easily, Sis.”

"Okay then, Dipper, if you're going to school tomorrow, you need to get some sleep,” said Ford.

“You need to get some sleep too, Mabel,” said Stan. “You wanna bunk in my room again? Or sleep in your own room or what? Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Um, is it okay if I stay down here by the fire…you know, it can be kind of cold upstairs.” Mabel had an ulterior motive for wanting to stay by the fire. She didn’t want to sleep in a dark room.

“Sure, if that’s what you want,” said Stan. “You want me to stay with you?”

Mabel then said something that shocked all three of them. "Actually...I was wondering…Grunkle Ford, will you stay with me tonight?"

Ford didn't know what to say. When the day had begun Mabel was afraid to let him touch her. Now she trusted him enough to stay with her and protect her while she slept. He was so moved that he had to hold back tears. "Of course I will, pumpkin.”

Stan and Dipper each gave Mabel a hug and kiss goodnight before heading upstairs. Ford sat down in the chair and opened his arms for Mabel to come onto his lap. Mabel laid her head on Ford's chest. Ford began stroking her hair. The soothing gesture was putting Mabel to sleep even faster. Her eyes fluttered with each caress until she finally surrendered to a peaceful slumber.

For a while, Ford simply watched her sleep. He continued stroking her hair despite the fact she was no longer awake to feel it. He was doing it more for himself now than her. Watching her sleep let him glimpse the innocence that he feared was lost forever when Brad attacked her.

Ford realized that Mabel could have lost much more than her innocence. She knew who Brad was. He hadn’t covered his face when he attacked her and would have left behind a witness. That meant that more than likely, Brad hadn’t intended on letting her live.

Ford held Mabel tighter trying to banish that horrible thought from his mind. Mabel was with him. Mabel was safe.

In that moment, he made a vow. He said it quietly, but still with steadfast conviction. “I’ll always protect you, Mabel.” 

He hadn’t expected a reply, but apparently, Mabel wasn’t sleeping as soundly as he thought for she gave a small smile and whispered, “I know.”

Ford smiled and kissed the top her head. He made sure her blankets were tucked tightly around her before closing his own eyes. As they two lay close to each other in front of the warm fire, the flicker of the flames melted away the emotional distance between them.


	10. Goodnight My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford helps Mabel fall asleep.

Ford was awakened by an urgent tug on his sweater. He opened his eyes to see Mabel with sweat on her forehead and tears slipping out of her closed eyes.

"Mabel, honey, wake up," he said as he gently nudged her awake. Mabel looked up at him before a look of shame plastered her face and she buried herself in Ford’s sweater.

Ford rubbed her back trying to assuage her tears. "It's alright, sweetie. It was just a dream."

"No…you don't understand, Grunkle Ford. I woke Grunkle Stan up with a nightmare last night too. I thought I was feeling better tonight, but…I don't think I’ll ever feel better. I may never get a full night's sleep again," she said in a defeated voice.

“I understand completely, Mabel.” He really did. He’s suffered through many nights of fear-induced insomnia since Bill’s betrayal all those years ago. Especially during his years in the portal. “It’s only been a day, sweetheart. You need to give yourself time.” Ford tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Mabel leaned against him. The only sound coming from her were her sniffles. Until she finally said in a small voice. "I know that everyone says it's not my fault. But I can’t help feeling like…if I wasn't so boy crazy...if I wasn’t so stupid…" she said as her tears fell faster.

Sadness panged Ford’s heart at Mabel’s confession. He regretted those times he and Dipper had brought up Mabel's boy crazy phase as a joke. They had only been teasing, and Mabel never took any offense to it. She didn’t even see it as a bad thing. But he never would have done it if he had known how much it would hurt Mabel in hindsight.

“No…no, Mabel. Please listen to me.” Ford cupped her face in both his hands. "What happened to you did not happen because you were ‘boy-crazy.’ You’re a teenager. Every teenager is ‘boy-’ or ‘girl-crazy.’ Stan and I certainly were when we were in our teens...you know, when dinosaurs roamed the earth.” Mabel gave a small laugh. Ford smiled encouragingly. “Brad took advantage of you for no reason other than he has darkness in him. People like him take advantage of those with loving hearts. Love does not matter to people like him. And you, Mabel, you have one of the most loving hearts I know.”

“Really?” She said hopefully.

"Of course. Do you remember when I first came out of the portal? You were the very first person to greet me with a smile and a kind comment about my six fingers. I’ve rarely had either happen in my life. Despite being away from home and my family for so long, you made me feel welcomed and loved.” Ford’s smile dropped as his heart filled with guilt. "I'm only sorry I never told you how much that meant to me before now."

Mabel grinned and gave Ford a big hug. He happily reciprocated while he wrapped his six fingers around her tiny hand.

Mabel sighed. "I still wish I could make it through the night without a nightmare."

“Perhaps Stan and I should see about getting you a therapist.”

"NO!" Mabel shouted, startling Ford. “I’m not crazy!” She exclaimed in an almost pleading tone.

"Mabel, honey, I know you're not crazy.” Ford tried to think of the best way to convince Mabel to seek the help she needs. “It’s…it’s like how you see a doctor when your body’s not feeling well. Psychiatrists and psychologists are doctors too, they just heal your mind instead of your body. There’s nothing wrong with seeing a doctor when you’re not feeling well, right?”

“I guess not,” Mabel said even though she still seemed unsure. "You're a doctor. Can't you help me?"

Ford gave her a sad smile. "Unfortunately, none of my PhDs quality me to be your therapist.”

“Are you sure? Because you’re making me feel better right now.”

Ford gave a small chuckle. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

"I'll go if you and Grunkle Stan promise to go with me."

"I double pinky promise," Ford said wrapping Mabel’s pinky with his own plus his extra finger. They both laughed before Mabel cut off with a yawn.

"You should try to get some sleep sweetheart.”

Mabel still looked afraid at the prospect of closing her eyes again. Her eyes gazed towards the wall. Ford followed her line of sight to see she was looking at a picture of her parents they had hung up after they died. Ford realized how badly she must want her parents right now.

Ford realized what he needed to do. He would have to swallow his pride to do it. But there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Mabel right now. He took a deep breath and began singing:

_“Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes.”_

Mabel looked up at him in surprise.

_“And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say”_

He learned that the twins’ mother used to sing "Goodnight My Angel" by Billy Joel as a lullaby when they went to sleep. It was their mother’s favorite song. Ford knew the song well because the twins would hear it played over and over from inside the kids’ bedroom, often with the conspicuous sounds of children crying.

_“I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to sleep”_

Mabel’s eyes watered as she gave him a trembling smile in gratitude. Ford was by no means the greatest singer in the world, but his soothing baritone voice singing the lullaby she thought she would never hear sung to her again was the most beautiful sound in the world to her.

_“And still, so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me”_

Mabel laid her head against him, closing her eyes with a peaceful smile as she listened to her uncle sing to her.

_“Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me”_

To Ford’s relief, Mabel finally fell asleep. He hoped she wouldn’t have any more nightmares tonight. But if she did, he hoped she at least knew that he would be here for her. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight. He brought his voice to a whisper:

_“Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be”_


	11. Humble Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford suggests a way to help Mabel.

The next morning, Stan and Dipper came downstairs to find Mabel and Ford still curled up on the couch sleeping peacefully together. They attempted to stay quiet while they made breakfast, so not to disturb them.

But Ford had always been a light sleeper, especially when he had something on his mind like he did this morning. He heard their footsteps and opened his eyes. He needed to talk to them, but he didn't want to wake the young girl who looked like she was finally getting some much-needed rest. With the greatest of gentleness, Ford lifted Mabel and himself up from the chair and laid Mabel on the couch. He gave her forehead a gentle kiss before heading into the kitchen.

“Morning, Grunkle Ford,” said Dipper.

"Hey, Sixer. How'd everything go last night?" Stan asked as he poured Ford a cup of coffee.

"Alright…given the circumstances. She had another nightmare, but I'm afraid that might be an issue we deal with for a while. She was embarrassed, and..." Ford had a feeling that Stan wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"And?" Dipper and Stan asked in unison.

"I told her I would talk to you about possibly getting her a therapist."

Stan frowned. He never did trust those psychiatrist types. He had thought about going to one a few times during particularly tough times in his life. But Pines men were taught that only weak people sought out help for these type things.

But he didn't want to raise Dipper or Mabel that way. He wanted to do better by them. He didn't want them to look back on him after he was gone like he looked back on his own father. "If you think it’ll help her, Sixer, I'll try anything.”

Ford smiled at Stan. He knew this wasn’t easy for his brother to pull himself out from under the thumb of their father’s stubborn ways. His kids were more important to him than holding on to some old prejudice. In Ford’s opinion, that made Stan a better man than their father ever was. 

"Only problem is, I don't know where we are going to find one around here. Gravity Falls is a town full of loons and I don’t think the doctors are an exception," Stan said, only partially joking.

"What about that oddly normal fellow, Tad Strange? He has a practice, doesn’t he?"

"Well, yeah, but…he usually deals with teens who are acting out or adults having a mid-life crisis. I don’t know how good he is with…real stuff. You know? I mean, Mabel’s not just an angsty kid cutting class or whatever, she's been traumatized." Stan had to pause after that statement to let the sting set in. It killed him that he wasn’t enough to help Mabel. He hated having to depend on outside help just to keep his poor niece mentally stable. He desperately wished he could put a bandage on this and make Mabel suddenly better. But he couldn’t.

"We’ll get to judge him for ourselves anyhow. I promised her that we would both be with her when she went."

“Do you think he can help her?”

Both men looked at Dipper. He had been so quiet they almost forgot he was there. He had done nothing but listlessly pick away at his cereal while listening to both of them.

Ford looked sadly at his nephew. Neither he or Stan had been able to give him much attention even though this event had shaken Dipper up as well. Maybe Dipper could benefit from some therapy as well. "Dipper, would you like for us to wait for you to get out of school and we could all go together?"

"No, I'm ok. I just…I just want Mabel to be ok,” said Dipper. “I don’t want to make her wait the whole day.”

Ford smiled at Dipper. When it had been decided that the twins would stay in Gravity Falls, the small selfish part of Ford was excited to have a young mind to mold and mentor. But when it came to being a supportive sibling, Dipper was the one teaching him every day. He put his hand on Dipper’s shoulder. "You know, Dipper, Stan and I are both really proud of you. I know these past few days haven't been easy for you, but you've been so strong for your sister."

Stan nodded an affirmative. Dipper them a grateful smile. "Thanks, guys, that means a lot.” Dipper looked at his watch. “I need to get going. Promise me you'll take care of Mabel?"

“You betcha, kid,” said Stan. Dipper smiled before bidding them goodbye and heading out to catch the bus.

"You know, Stanley, we've got some great kids."

“That’s because we’re _great_ uncles,” Stan said with a prideful grin at his pun.

“Your jokes are as awful as ever, Stanley.”

The two brothers sat in a comfortable silence, relishing some time to relax since the Stan called Ford two nights ago.

But their peace was short-lived. "GRUNKLE FORD!"

Recognizing the sound of their niece’s panicked voice, Stan and Ford bolted from the kitchen so quickly that their chairs nearly fell over.

Ford knelt by Mabel’s side and took her hand. "I'm right here, sweetie. I'm right here,"

"I…I woke up...and....and you were gone...I got scared again…I’m sorry.” Mabel hung her head in shame at once again being frightened so easily and causing her family to worry.

"I was just in the kitchen, honey. You don’t have to be scared. Stan and I are here.

Mabel furiously scrubbed her eyes, but it did little to mitigate her tears. “I’m sorry for acting like a baby.”

“Mabel, honey, stop apologizing,” Stan pleaded. He gently cupped her face. “Don’t apologize for calling us if you need us. I want you to always call us whenever you need us. Promise?”

“Okay,” Mabel said, calming down a little.

Stan used his thumb to wipe her tears off her cheek. “That’s my girl.”


	12. Family Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford accompany Mabel to therapy.

Stan and Ford each sat on opposite sides of Mabel in Tad Strange's office. Poor Mabel was shaking, and while Stan and Ford each held her hand they were having difficulty not fidgeting as well. Tad offered them a sympathetic smile. Like everyone else in town, he had heard about what happened. He hadn’t had much experience dealing with problems as serious Mabel’s, but he still wanted to help Mabel as best as he could.

"I know this must be a tad awkward for you all, but please know that this is a safe place," Tad said as he slipped a box of tissues across his desk for Mabel to use (he had a feeling that she would need them). "Now, Mabel, why don't you tell me how you're feeling?”

Stan rolled his eyes, the kid was nearly raped. How did this guy think his she felt?

"I... I just feel…afraid…all the time. I feel like something bad could happen at any moment. I keep worrying he could come back...and... and...and what if I'm not as lucky next time?" She took a bunch of tissues from the box and tried hard to subdue the tears. 

“It’s understandable to feel afraid. Traumatic events sometimes make us feel afraid afterward. Your brain is trying to learn how to protect itself from having another experience like that. But the brain fails to consider the unlikelihood that it will ever happen again.”

“Yeah…that makes sense. I just…feel so embarrassed.”

“Why are you embarrassed, Mabel?”

“I guess…I just kind of feel like it’s sort of my own fault. I mean, I talked to Brad, gave him my number, I even…I even flirted with him a little bit.”

“So, you feel like you unintentionally brought this upon yourself?”

Mabel looked down in shame. “Yeah.”

Tad’s voice softened. “Mabel, what did Brad do to you?”

Mabel’s lips trembled and she spoke in a shaky voice. "I was sleeping. He put a hand over my mouth. He put a knife to my face. He gagged me so I couldn’t scream. And he started taking off my underwear.” Mabel grabbed more tissues as she cried harder.

“Can I ask you something, Mabel?” said Tad.

“Uh-huh?”

“Did you consent to let Brad do this to you?”

“What kind of question is that?!” Stan interjected. “Of course she didn’t! What’s wrong with you?”

“Stan, please…” Tad held up his hand and gave Stan a patient look. “Let her answer.”

“No…I didn’t,” said Mabel.

“That’s right, Mabel, you didn’t. Therefore, Brad had no right to do any of those things to you. Flirting with a boy doesn’t give them permission to treat girls however they please. He is responsible for his actions.”

Mabel hung her head as more tears slipped from her eyes. Ford grabbed more tissues for her handed them to her. It was nearly a minute before Mabel was finally able to speak in a quiet voice, “He was going to kill me...I know he was. He was going to kill me.”

Stan and Ford looked at each other, both men close to breaking down themselves. They already suspected that Brad’s intention was to kill Mabel when he was finished with her, but they didn’t want their niece burdened by that knowledge.

“If Grunkle Stan hadn't been there, I would have been...”

"But I was there, pumpkin," Stan said as he squeezed her hand.

“I know…and…he almost killed you too.” Mabel looked up at Stan with eyes filled with guilt. “I watched him, Grunkle Stan! He almost hurt you! You almost got hurt because I trusted the wrong person! I would have never forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt!"

Mabel wrapped her arms around Stan tightly as though afraid he would disappear if he let go. “I already lost my mom and dad…I…I couldn’t lose you too. If he hurt me…that would have been bad. But if he hurt you…”

That sounded like the type of thing an adult should say to a child, not the other way around. Mabel was the victim in all this, yet, she still showed concern for Stan’s safety.

"That's why I get so scared when I can't find you and Grunkle Ford! I'm scared something bad will happen to me. But I’m even more scared something bad happening to you.” She turned her gaze to Ford. “To either of you.”

Ford and Stan were stunned by Mabel’s confession. Both men spent most of their lives looking out for themselves. To have someone who loved them so much that she put their lives over hers was more than they can handle. They tried to be strong for Mabel, but now they were both crying as well.

“I’m sorry that you almost got hurt, Grunkle Stan. I’m sorry that you guys have to take care of us.”

“No, Mabel, don’t you ever apologize for that. Listen to me.” Stan cradled her face with his hands so that she was looking up at him. “I didn’t _have_ to do anything. No one can make Stan Pines do anything. Especially not the government.” He smiled as Mabel gave a small chuckle. “They said I could turn you over to child services if I wanted to. Do you know why I didn’t?” Mabel whimpered slightly. Stan ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her. “Because the thought of never seeing you kids again…it would kill me, Mabel. You understand that? It would kill me.” Stan couldn’t stop his voice from cracking. “I love you, Mabel. All I wanna do is protect you. If I have to die to do that, so be it.”

“But…but I don’t want you to die, Grunkle Stan! Not for me!”

“I don’t want to either. But if it comes down to my life or yours, it’s yours every time. Because if I lost you kids, my life is over anyway. I’ll have nothing.”

Mabel couldn’t respond. All she could do was cry into Stan’s chest. He rubbed her back, also crying as well. 

Tad gave Stan and Mabel time to calm down before addressing the third member of the family. “Stanford, is there anything you’d like to say?”

Ford had to blink back his tears and compose himself before addressing his niece, who looked up at him with large, expectant eyes. “Mabel, if I didn’t want to be in Gravity Falls helping Stan raise you and your brother, I could have left. I could be wandering the world new and strange scientific anomalies. Just like I had the past thirty years of my life.” Ford took Mabel’s hand in both of his. “But I don’t want that life anymore, Mabel. Because you’ve shown me something better. You’ve shown me love and family. After so many years of being alone, you’ve given me something to live for, something to die for.”

 “I…I don’t want you to d…die either,” Mabel cried.

“Don’t you worry about me, Mabel. I’m not afraid to die.” Ford grabbed a tissue to wipe her face. “What I am afraid of is the people I love getting hurt. I would gladly give my life for yours. And I wouldn’t want you to live with any guilt for it. All I want is for you to is live and long happy life.”

“Mabel?” Tad asked. “How do you feel about what your uncles told you?”

“Still scared. I still don’t want them to die for me. But also…really grateful.” Mabel wiped her eyes and smiled at both of them. “I’m…I’m really glad I have you both in my life. I love you so much.”

“We love you too, pumpkin,” Stan said as he and Ford hugged her.

“Well, our time is up for today,” Tad said. “And I think it was a very good session.”

“What do you mean? You barely talked!”

“That means it was a good session,” Tad said with a smile.

Stan didn’t understand what the point of Tad being here even was then. He begrudgingly took out his wallet to pay.

To his surprise Tad raised his hand, "please, Mr. Pines, after what your family has been through, I want to help as much as I can. This one is on the house."

Stan gave him a grateful smile. He still didn't trust psychologists, but he did figure he could trust people like Tad.

“Come back to see me anytime, Mabel.” Tad picked up a pamphlet from his desk and handed it to her. “In the meantime, I want you to read this short pamphlet that outlines some basic breathing techniques you can use if you find yourself getting frightened. If you do choose to come back, we can work on them together."

“Thank you, Tad. I’d like to come back. Is that okay, Grunkle Stan?”

“Of course, pumpkin.”

“Would you like us to come with you?” Ford asked.

“No, I think I’ll be fine by myself.”

Stan and Ford smiled at her proud of the progress she’s made in such a short time. They hoped if things kept going this way, they can have their little girl back to her old self.


	13. Posting Bail

The three of them arrived home around noon, Stan decided to order a pizza. None of them had eaten well over the weekend. Pizza may not have been the healthiest choice but it was better than nothing.

Mabel settled on the floor in the living room, and to both Stan’s and Ford's delight she picked up her knitting material and began making a sweater. It gave them hope to see that Mabel was once again trying to return to her old passions.

Their peace was once again cut short by a ring of the telephone. Stan headed over to answer it, figuring it was someone else wanting to check on Mabel, little did he know how off base he was.

"Hello, Stan, this is Deputy Durland. I'm afraid I have some difficult news: this morning Brad was released on bail."

Stan nearly dropped the phone out of his hands. "HE WAS WHAT?" This immediately caught the attention of Mabel and Ford who were now standing in the doorway listening.

"We set his bond at 100,000 dollars, Mr. Pines. We thought that would keep him here, but someone came in this morning and paid it off. This doesn't mean he is off the hook, it just means we can’t hold him until he is convicted in a court of law. Technically, he’s innocent until proven guilty.”

“INNOCENT? INNOCENT? I SAW THAT BASTARD ON TOP OF MY NIECE WITH A KNIFE TO HER THROAT ABOUT TO RAPE HER! SHE’S THE INNOCENT ONE HERE!

“Mr. Pines, I know, but the law is the law and needs to be applied to everyone fairly.”

"FAIR? YOU WANT TO HEAR ABOUT FAIR? IS IT FAIR THAT THESE TWO KIDS LOSE BOTH THEIR PARENTS AND RELOCATE THEIR WHOLE LIVES? IS IT FAIR THAT ALL THEY HAVE LEFT IS ME AND MY BROTHER WHO KNOW NOTHING HOW TO RAISE THEM??? IS IT FAIR THAT THE SWEETEST GIRL IN GRAVITY FALLS HAD HER INNOCENCE ROBBED FROM HER? IS IT FAIR THAT FOR THE PAST 52 HOURS SHE’S BEEN IN A NON-STOP STATE OF PANIC? IS IT FAIR THAT SHE CAN'T FALL ASLEEP UNLESS MY BROTHER OR I ARE WITH HER? IS IT FAIR THAT SHE GOES INTO A FULL PANIC WHEN SHE CAN'T FIND US? IS ANY OF THAT FAIR?"

Poor Mabel didn't even know what was going on, but seeing her Grunkle like this was upsetting. Ford knelt beside her and tried to calm her fears.

"He’s under strict surveillance, Mr. Pines. I can assure you nothing will happen. We are working hard to schedule a trial as soon as possible so that he can be brought to justice. In the meantime, if there is anything you or your family need..."

Stan slammed the phone down and collapsed to his knees before he could hear another word.

Mabel slowly unleashed herself from Ford's arms and walked over to try to comfort her Grunkle Stan. "What....what happened Grunkle Stan?" she whispered, as she grabbed his hands.

Stan pulled her into his arms, "Sweetie...Brad...Brad was released on bail until the trial…" Ford's mouth fell open in disbelief, but Mabel remained silent. “The police are watching his every move. They won’t let him near you. He’ll still go to jail. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

She just stared blankly at Stan for a moment. This scared him. “Honey? Can you say something?”

Suddenly, Mabel took deep loud inhales. Her breathing became more rapid as sweat formed on her forehead. She swayed backward but was caught by Ford, who recognized what was happening immediately.

“Mabel, honey, it’s alright. Calm down.”

But it was too late. Mabel was in a full-blown panic attack.

“Ford, get her some water,” Stan said as he picked Mabel up in his arms. He laid her down on the couch putting a pillow under her head to get her comfortable. “Sweetie, relax. It’s okay. Relax.”

Ford returned with a glass of water. He scooped up some water with his fingers and wiped it on Mabel’s sweating forehead. “Shh, shh, shh, shh, Mabel, it’s alright. Everything’s going to be alright.”

“Give me your hand, sweetie.” Stan held Mabel’s hand letting her squeeze it tight. “You don’t have to be scared. He won’t come near you, okay? We’re not gonna let him hurt you, we promise.”

Ford laid his hand gently on Mabel’s head. “Remember what we said in Tad’s office, Mabel? We’ll die before we let anyone lay a hand on you. We’ll protect you. We will always protect you.”

Stan had an idea. “Mabel, uh, remember the pamphlet thingy? Maybe you should try that?”

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” said Ford. “Take deep breaths. In and out.”

Mabel obeyed her uncles’ advice, breathing in and out like how she was shown in the pamphlet. After over a minute, her panic attack finally subsided as her breathing returned to normal.

She laid on the couch with her eyes closed as Stan continued to hold her hand while Ford stroked her hair. They both watched her in anticipation.

"I'm so tired…" she finally said in a quiet voice.

“Do you want to take a nap sweetheart?” Ford offered. “I’ll lay down with you."

"No... no... I’m tired of crying, I'm tired of being afraid, I'm tired of feeling every step forward has three steps back. I didn't know before this weekend how much one person could take from me.” A look a defiant determination came over Mabel. “But I’m tired of letting Brad take my life from me. I'm ready to take it back. And if I have to go to a courthouse and tell the whole world what that monster did just so I can get my life back, then that's what I'm going to do."

Both men smiled at her. “We’re proud of you, Mabel,” said Ford.

“Brad won’t know what hit him. He’ll be sorry he ever messed with Mabel Pines.”


	14. Trial Prep

"Alright, we have to begin preparing for the trial. If Brad has people on his side with 100,000 dollars to post bail then it's likely that he will have a top-notch lawyer on his side," Ford said as he paced back in forth in the living room, while Stan and Mabel sat watching.

"They shouldn't have even set bail as an option. Blubs and Durland were here. They saw Mabel, they saw Brad, heck they even saw the freaking rope and knife!" Stan said still very angry.

"There’s nothing we can do about that now, Stanley. We have to focus on making sure Brad is convicted.” Ford was upset too, but he would be more upset if Brad wasn't brought to justice.

Mabel looked at both of them with fear in her brown eyes. "What if they don't believe my story? What if Brad walks free? What if he comes back?”

"They will believe you, Mabel, heck did you see all those people who came by yesterday? Everyone believes you. Even if Brad and his family have all the money in the world they can't buy their way out of this,” said Stan. “And believe me, if the legal system doesn’t make him pay…I will.”

"Careful, Stanley, we don't need you getting into trouble for threatening the guy,” Ford said trying to rational even though he would like nothing better than to get his six-fingered hands on that monster. “The best thing we can do is prepare Mabel for trial."

"Alright, Sixer, what do you suppose the game plan should be? After all, you are the smart one." Stan said with a little resentment knowing he was too dumb and emotional to be much help compared to Ford's logical mind.

"No offense, Stanley, but you are the family's resident jailbird, so I think your input will be valuable as well." 

Stan smiled at his brother compliment until he heard the door to the shop open. For a split second, everyone panicked fearing Brad had come back to finish the job.

Everyone was able to breathe when they realized it was just Soos coming in for his shift.

"Hey, hambone, how are you feeling? Abuelita read me the newspaper article, I thought about coming over yesterday, but I figured you could use some space," Soos said as he entered the living room.

Mabel became slightly upset when Soos mentioned the article, but she took a deep breath before answering him. “I’ve been feeling better, Soos. Thanks.”

Stan stood up. "Soos, I have a new job for you today,"

Soos's ears perked up, "Wow, really, Mr. Pines? You mean like a promotion?" 

Stan put his hand behind his neck. "Um, sure, let's go with that! I want you to stand outside the shack and not let anyone in.”

“Why not, Mr. Pines?”

Stan leaned in and whispered, “Because Brad was released on bail yesterday.”

Soos’ eyes widened before becoming grim with determination. “I won’t let anyone come near her, Mr. Pines.”

“I know you won’t, Soos,” Stan said with a proud smile.

Soos gave him a serious salute and headed outside to be the Pines’ personal guard. A few minutes later they heard Soos’ voice shouting loudly, “Oh! So you claim to be a ‘pizza guy.’ How do I know this pizza isn’t poisoned or rigged to explode?”

“Look, man, I just deliver the pizzas. If you want to file a complaint, you’ll have to do so with the company.”

Stan sighed and shouted. “Soos! He’s fine. We were expecting him.” Stan said as he rose to get the pizza man his tip.

For the rest of the afternoon, the three of them worked to come up with a plan for the trial, while periodically nibbling on the pizza. They had lost a lot of their appetite after the phone call they had received.

They went over various questions the prosecution might ask, gave Mabel some coping techniques for when she inevitably would have to look at Brad, and discussed how long his sentence might be. They even made a few phone calls to see about trying to get Mabel a restraining order just in case things didn't go as planned.

At around 3:30, they heard Soos shout again. “Ah! So you claim to be ‘Dipper’ and you’re ‘coming home from school.’”

“Are you kidding me, Soos?” said Dipper. “You know me!”

“Do I? Do I really?” Soos said as he eyed the boy suspiciously.

“Soos, relax, it’s just Dipper,” said Ford. “Let him in.”

Soos looked down at Dipper apologetically. “Sorry, dude, I been tasked to guard Mabel today. Can never be too careful.”

Dipper smiled. He had no hard feelings about Soos doing his best to protect his sister. Even if it was in his own…Soos way.

Still, he was confused why this protection was necessary if Brad was already in jail. Dipper walked in carrying a small stack of books and asked his family, "Anyone want to explain to me why Soos is marching around the shack like some sort of security guard?"

The three of them looked at each other. At first, they didn't know if it would be wise to tell Dipper what had happened with Brad, remembering how angry he had gotten the other night. Dipper didn't need to end up in prison for killing Brad, but they also knew it wouldn't be fair to withhold this important information from him. After all, they were a team and Dipper was a very important part of the family. He had a right to know.

"Listen, kiddo, we got a call from Deputy Durland this afternoon, and…” Stan paused. “Brad’s been released on a $100,000 bail until the trial.”

“WHAT? YOU SAID HE WOULD STAY IN JAIL!” Dipper's eyes grew dark in the same way they had when he first found out what happened. “Where is he? When I get a hold of him he won't be able to make it to court."

"Listen, Dipper, going out for blood is not going to make this any better, we've been assured he is under strict surveillance. Right now we need to focus on this trial," Ford said trying to calm him. “We need to be here for Mabel.”

Dipper was not happy about it, but he knew deep down that Ford was right. He forced himself to calm down. "Well just know now that I am gonna be there at the trial for my sister, perfect attendance be damned."

Mabel managed to smile at him. She still didn't feel good about Dipper losing his perfect attendance, but she had to admit she would feel better having Dipper in the courtroom with her.

Later that night the family was trying hard to relax (without much success) when all of a sudden, they heard a loud noise from outside. Mabel's eyes began to fill with panic as she cowered close to Ford. Soos had gone home for the evening, so even though the doors and windows were locked, there was no one outside to guard the shack.


	15. Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines discover someone lurking outside their home.

Stan instantly rushed to grab a gun. Mabel tried desperately to take deep breaths, but she was positively terrified at the thought that Brad could possibly be out there. Ford held her protectively in his arms. Dipper headed out to follow Stan.

"Dipper, stay back. I don't want you getting hurt," Stan warned.

"If it’s Brad out there, he’s the one who’s going to get hurt," Dipper said ready to attack without any regard for his own safety.

 _“Stay here,”_ Stan said with such parental authority that even Dipper was hesitant to disobey him. Stan softened slightly. “Guard your sister for me, okay?”

Dipper conceded and went over to Mabel putting firm hands on her shoulders.

A few minutes later they heard a gun fire. Mabel buried her face into Ford's sweater. Dipper hugged his sister and even though he was scared, tried to use his own body to shield Mabel. Ford put his arms protectively around both children preparing to defend them if Stan missed his target.

They all held their breath until they heard something they didn't expect: Stan laughing. They both exchanged weird glances at each other, what on earth was going on? They decided to investigate, they came outside to find Stan shining a flashlight on a handsome blonde-haired boy digging through their trash.

"Deep Chris!!" Mabel exclaimed, happy to see one member of her beloved pet boyband.

"What's up, Mabel, girl? Don't mind me. It's my turn to get dinner for the guys! They miss you by the way!" The boy said as he grabbed the pizza box, which actually had a few slices left over to his delight.

"I miss you guys too! How's outdoor life?" Mabel asked she had to admit that seeing him had given her more joy than she had in several days.

"Fantastic, Yo! We get to hug all the trees we want! And the woodland critters love our music!"

Mabel smiled. "You know, if you guys start making music again you could have money to buy your own food and shelter and stuff!"

The boy thought for a minute, "Make our own music? Like by ourselves? That's brilliant, Mabel, girl! You always come up with the best ideas!"

"I know,” Mabel said feeling more confident than she had in a while.

"Alright, alright, take your food and get out of here!” Stan shooed the boy off to the woods and yelled after him. “And keep it quiet next time, why don't you? Nearly gave me a heart attack, you darn gorgeous man!"

The four of them looked at each other and for the first time in days had a good, genuine laugh. Annoyed as Stan was to have to chase away beautiful men from his property he had to admit that it felt good to forget about their troubles for just a moment.

The four of them headed inside, it was getting late, so Stan suggested they get some sleep. After all, they didn't know what tomorrow would bring in regard to Brad and the trial, so they needed to prepare for anything.

"Dipper I have a huge favor to ask you, prepare yourself, I know I have asked for a lot of favors in my life, but this is a big one," Mabel said fiddling with a loose strand of hair.

"Anything, sis." Dipper wanted to help her any way he could.

"I....I don't feel safe going to school until the trial is over. Durland made it sound like it would be really soon. So would you bring me my homework until then? It will be good for me to have something to work on besides having to stress over the trial all the time. I just don't want you to think I'm...being lazy," Mabel confessed.

“Mabel, no one thinks you’re being lazy. Our teachers know what’s going on and they understand. I promise to bring you all the work., and while I won't do the homework for you-”

“Darn!” Mabel joked with an exaggerated snap of her fingers.

Dipper chuckled. “I will help you however I can, I promise.”

"Alright, then it’s settled,” said Ford. “Stan and I will stay and help Mabel with the schoolwork and trial prep, we’ll have to meet with a lawyer at some point, but we can cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“I'll keep the shack closed this week.”

“Aw, Grunkle Stan, the whole week?” Mabel felt guilty about Stan losing a week’s worth of income because of her.”

Stan dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Place never brings in much business the first week of November. Everyone's getting over Halloween and there aren't enough Thanksgiving novelties for me to market to the suckers. If anything, I’m probably saving money!”

Mabel smiled at him. She knew Stan how much Stan loved money, but it made her happy to know he loved her more.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements for tonight Mabel?" Ford asked, "We will do whatever you want."

Mabel took a deep breath, "I....I want to try to sleep in my own room tonight…with Dipper of course!"

Her family smiled at her, they knew it wasn't easy, but they were so proud of her for fighting to get her old life back after Brad senselessly took it from her.

Once in their room Dipper worked to make it as comfy as possible. Sitting Waddles on the bed and moving the bed closer to his own. He offered her Princess Loveacorn, but after her experience with the unicorns this summer she didn't want much to do with it.

Dipper flicked off the lights and for a while they lay in a somewhat comfortable silence until Mabel closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 

Outside the door, Ford was surprised to see Stan staked out in front of the door with a small gun in his hands.

Ford managed a laugh, “Honestly, Stanley, I think you missed your true calling as a secret service member."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. I don't care. I don't want to leave her. Especially with _him_ out there and not in a cell...makes me sick."

Ford sat down outside the door and motioned for his brother to do the same, "I know Stanley, but we are both here to protect her. And even without me you managed to save her life the other night," Ford said laying a six-fingered hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...but...but it was my fault he got in here in the first place, I should have checked the doors, but I didn't and he got in here and he almost..." Stan couldn't even finish.

"Stanley..." Ford pulled his brother into a one arm hug. "You're doing the best you can.... you made a mistake, but please forgive yourself. I guarantee Mabel has.”

“I just wanna do right by those kids. But I’m no good at this stuff, the emotional stuff, you know? Dad was never good at this stuff either.”

“You are _not_ Dad,” Ford said firmly. “Those kids adore you, Stanley, and for good reason. I've seen how you are with those kids Stanley and you are a more loving and better guardian than father ever was..." Ford finally admitted out loud.

Stan looked at him in surprise, but gratitude. He didn't know how badly he needed to hear that. He smiled and managed to relax his muscles slightly. Soon the two brothers were asleep as well.


	16. Brotherly Comfort

Mabel and Dipper were normally heavy sleepers (a trait Stan appreciated while he worked on the portal). But tonight was different. Dipper was woken up by the sound of heavy breathing mixed with sobs.

"Mabel...Mabel, Sis, what's wrong?" Dipper asked as he left his own bed to crawl over and sit at the foot of his sister's bed.

Mabel took a few deep breaths before she spoke again, "I... I had another nightmare...I'm trying to do my breathing like Tad told me to...but...but I'm scared Dipper. It’s hard to be here in bed where it…happened. I know I've got to move on from this, but...but anytime I think I am getting some closure I close my eyes and I see his face...Dipper...you don't know how close he came to...I mean I know this summer we've faced some really scary stuff, but…but this was different…”

Guilt panged at Dipper's heart. If he had only been there for Mabel. But he was so absorbed in his supernatural studies with Ford. He loved studying with him. Spending time just the two of them kind of reminded Dipper of his dad. But Mabel paid a price for his passion.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I will never leave your side again, I promise," Dipper said as tears formed in his own eyes.

“Bro-bro, don’t be silly. You can’t be with me all the time. I want you to keep going on trips with Grunkle Ford. I want you to live your own life. I want to live my own life too…but sometimes…I feel like I'll never get it back..."

"You will, Mabel, I know you will. Whenever we faced something bad, you always find the positive side of things. I hate to admit it, but sometimes, I’ve jealous of your positivity.”

“I don’t think I have it anymore.”

“You still do, Mabel. I know it. It’s just…hiding.”

“Hiding?” Mabel raised her eyebrows skeptically. “Hiding where?”

“I don’t know.” Dipper turned around and shouted to the empty room. “Hello! Mabel’s positivity? Are you in here? Mabel really needs you right now!” Dipper stood up and began looking under the furniture and other items in the room. “Hello? Positivity? Where are you?”

Mabel giggled at her brother’s “search.” Dipper turned around and pointed to her smiling face. “There it is.”

Mabel continued to laugh as she playfully shoved her brother as he sat down next to her. “Thanks, bro-bro.”

"I don't think either of us are getting any sleep on our own," Dipper said standing up and leading his sister to the door hoping to find their Grunkles for some much-needed comfort. They were both surprised to see the two of them sleeping side by side outside the door. They looked at each other and giggled as Dipper crawled into Ford's lap and Mabel into Stan's.

“Goodnight, Dipper,” Mabel whispered.

“Goodnight, Mabel.”


	17. FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad's not done torturing the Pines family.

Unbeknownst the sleeping family inside the Mystery Shack, three masked teenage boys were sneaking outside the shack.

“You guys sure the money’s worth it?” One of the boys asked.

“500 bucks ain’t worth it?” Another replied.

“But this is serious. If we get caught…”

“We’re not gonna get caught,” the third boy said. “It’ll look like an accident.”

“But right before the trial? It’ll look suspicious.”

“It doesn’t matter if it looks suspicious. Without proof, they can’t do nothing.”

The first boy looked over at the Shack still uncertain. “We’re really gonna do this, guys? We’re gonna kill a whole family?”

The other two boys looked at each other, also feeling some hesitation. Then, one of them said, “You wanna go back and tell Brad no?”

The first boy swallowed nervously. If they refuse to be Brad’s accomplices, then they’ll become more witnesses that will need to be taken care of. “No.”

—

Mabel was incredibly thirsty but was scared to go downstairs by herself. But her family looked so peaceful sleeping together. She didn’t have the heart to wake any of them.

She decided to suck it up and go downstairs. It would just be a quick trip to get water. What could possibly happen?

When she reached the kitchen, she smelled something unsettling: smoke.

She used her nose to follow the source of the scent. The trail led her to the front door. As jumpy as Mabel was right now, her young, innocent mind didn’t even conceive of a sinister reason why there would be smoke in the Shack. Between Ford’s many experiments and Stan being too stingy to replace necessary appliances, smoke was not an unusual scent in the Pines household. All they had to do was make sure nothing had caught on fire.

So when she opened the door, she wasn’t prepared for the sight of three teenage boys with matches in their hands about to light the front entrance.

Before Mabel could react, the three boys charged her, held her down, and muffled her to keep her from screaming, but her eyes were still opened wide as she began to take a mental inventory of the boys’ faces. She didn’t know what was going to happen, but she was going to fight back whatever way she could for the sake of her beloved family.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! What do we do?”

One of the boys grabbed a baseball bat sitting by the door (a leftover habit from Stan’s youth to have a ready weapon by the door in case someone shady comes knocking) and used it to bash Mabel over the head, knocking her unconscious.

“Okay, what do we do with her?”

“Stick to plan. Set all the exits on fire. Make sure they can’t get out. The fire will take care of her.”

“Dude! Dude! She’s just a little girl! I can’t do this, man! She’s a kid!” one of the boys said freaking out.

“Shut up, or we’ll leave you in here with them!” one of them responded back.

Two of the boys ran outside to find more exits to set ablaze. The third boy reluctantly lit up a match and dropped it on the wooden stairs before running outside to join his accomplices, leaving the unconscious girl to breathe in the smoke and helpless to avoid the flames.

—

It didn’t take long for the remaining Pines family to wake up to smoke rising in the house. Their shock turned to panic when they realized the fourth member of their family was missing.

“MABEL? MABEL? WHERE’S MABEL?” Dipper screamed.

“Don’t worry, Dipper, I’ll find her! You and Ford have got to get out of here!” Stan said as he began frantically searching upstairs for his niece.

“NO! I WON’T LEAVE UNTIL I FIND MABEL! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME LEAVE HER!”

Ford scooped Dipper up in his arms. He struggled to free himself from his great uncle’s grip.

“NO! NO! MABEL! MABEL!” Dipper screamed bloody murder as Ford lead him to the stairs only to find them engulfed in flames.

“Shit!” Ford screamed as he backed away from the fire. “Stanley! Have you found her? Stanley, the stairs are in flames!”

“She’s…not up here…” Stan said coughing wildly.

The three of them heard muffled screams coming from downstairs.

“OH MY GOD! STANLEY, MABEL’S DOWN THERE!” Ford screamed as the smoke began building up towards the second floor.

“MABEL! MABEL!” Dipper screamed desperately through his sobs and coughs.

“Ford, you and Dipper have got to get out of here now! I’ll go get her! I know the Shack better than anyone! I can find a way out!” Stan shouted as he began forcing his brother towards the window.

“NO! I WON’T LEAVE YOU AND MABEL IN HERE!” Ford screamed. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of leaving his brother and precious niece in the burning house.

“Sixer, listen to me for once in your life. You’ve got to get Dipper out of here. I’ll find a way out. Please trust me.”

Ford had tears streaming down his face as he rushed his sobbing nephew towards the window. Standing by the window was a frightened Waddles, whom Ford scooped up in his other arm. He had to believe that Stanley would get Mabel out, and when she did, Mabel would want her beloved pig.

Carrying his nephew and pig in his arms he climbed onto the roof of the shack. The flames burning through the boots he had on and causing painful burns to his feet. He looked down at the ground, which seemed further away than it ever had. He held Dipper and Waddles against his coat as he leaped to the ground.

The three of them regained their footing and rose to their feet to see the Shack completely in flames. Dipper had tears streaming down his face as the sign crumpled to the ground because within moments the whole shack would be on the ground with Mabel and Stan were still in there. Ford had to hold him back as he tried with all his might to push through.

“MABEL! NO! MABEL!” Dipper was hysterical at this point. Ford wanted to keep him calm but was also horrified at the thought of his brother and niece being lost to the flames.

A fire truck and ambulance came rushing towards the scene. Ford was relieved to get some help but also confused. He built the Shack as far away from neighbors as possible, so he couldn’t imagine how they had known to come. He didn’t have too long to dwell on it though; he saw the silhouette of a figure carrying a limp form in his arms. “STANLEY!”

Ford and Dipper rushed to meet them as the firefighters hosed down the Shack to try to subdue the flames. Dipper began looking frantically at the form that was his sister. To his relief, he saw her chest heave up and down. She was alive; all that matter to him was she was alive.

Exhausted from the smoke inhalation, Stan fell to his knees still clinging to the girl in his arms. He turned his back to watch everything he and his brother worked so hard to build crumble. But as he looked at his family, he knew everything that truly mattered to him was already out.

A paramedic approached them with a stretcher and tried to take Mabel from Stan. He jerked the injured, helpless girl away from the stranger and snapped at him. “Where are you taking my little girl?”

“We need to get her to a hospital, sir. The other paramedics here can look over you and the rest of your family.”

Stan became furious at the suggestion these strangers will take Mabel away from him. “NO! I AIN’T LEAVING HER SIDE AND YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

The medic looked sympathetically at the man who had saved the girl’s life, “Alright, sir, you can ride along with us. But please let us do our jobs or we could lose her.”

Stan’s angry face turned to sadness and fear. He won’t take any chances with Mabel’s life. Not ever again. “Okay.”

He gently laid Mabel down on the stretcher. They put an oxygen mask over Mabel’s face and clear the smoke gathered in her lungs.

“I’m coming too,” Dipper said with a cough.

“I’m sorry, young man, you can’t come,” the paramedic said.

“NO! I HAVE TO COME WITH HER!” he said as he attempted to climb into the ambulance with Stan.

“Kiddo, every minute you’re here fighting is another minute Mabel’s not getting the help she needs.”

Dipper was about to point out how hypocritical it was for Stan to say this when he was doing the exact same thing a moment ago. Until Stan spoke again, pleading with his nephew.

“Please don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to her.” Guilt crushed Stan’s heart as he said these words. He had said that so many times these past few days, but yet he lied; Mabel had been hurt again. It shamed him beyond words that he hadn’t been able to keep that promise.

Dipper looked at his Grunkle Stan, he thought about what Stan had done that night. He was covered in bruises and burns that were cruel reminders of how he had risked his life to save his sister. His sister was alive, the heart monitor being connected to her proved it. It gave Dipper an auditory assurance. He knew that he could trust Stan with his sister.

“Please…” Dipper could barely squeeze out the words. “Tell her I’ll be with her soon.”

Stan gave him a reassuring smile and nod as the doors of the ambulance closed and raced towards the hospital.


	18. Daddy's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan sits by Mabel's side as she fights for her life.

As the ambulance rushed towards the hospital, Stan tightly held his niece's hand. He reacted so quickly getting her out of the house that this was the first time he had gotten a good look at her. Her beautiful face was covered in soot and burns, and her nightgown was burned and tattered. The sight brought Stan to tears. How could this have happened? He should have noticed when she left his arms, he should have woken up, but he didn't, and now on top of everything else she had been through, she had to fight for her very life.

It was moments like this where Stan doubted his ability to be the twins' guardian. He meant every word of what he said in Tad's office. These kids were his life and it would kill him to never see them again. But he had failed Mabel tonight. In the custody of the state, the kids may have been separated and miserable, but they also might have been safer. Did he just say yes to being their guardian for his own needs as opposed to the kids’?

Mabel's heart monitor began beeping faster, which terrified the medically-ignorant Stan.

"Increase in heart rate," the medic said as he began adjusting all these wires and IVs.

“What does that mean?” Stan asked, though terrified to know the answer. “What’s wrong with her?”

“She may be going into shock. We need to do all we can to prevent that,” the medic replied putting some medicine Stan didn’t know the name of into her IV. “Try speaking to her. If she can hear you, it may calm her down.”

Stan took a deep breath and put his hand on Mabel’s forehead. "Pumpkin…pumpkin, you've gotta calm down. Don’t be scared, honey. I’m right here. It's all gonna be okay. You...you're gonna be okay."

"Mr. Pines, her heart rate is improving. Keep doing what you’re doing," the medic said as he monitored Mabel's heart rate.

"Mabel, honey, you're doing great. You’re so strong, Mabel…so much stronger than I am." Stan’s voice was cracking wildly and tears were flowing, but he tried to keep it together. If he wanted Mabel to stay calm, he would have to be calm as well.

"I know! I'll tell you a story. You were always the only one who liked my stories," Stan said, forcing a chuckle.

"Did I ever tell you about the day you and Dipper were born? Your mom and dad invited me down. Of course, they thought I was the smart, successful, scientist, Stanford Pines! Otherwise, they probably wouldn't have had me within a hundred miles of the hospital. But I'm so glad they did Mabel. I don't know if you or Dipper knew this, but your mom and dad wanted everything about the birth to be a surprise, they didn’t tell anyone the gender. Heck, they didn't even tell anyone they were having twins! Boy, were we all in for a shock when you two came along. You came first, of course, but when they pulled you out, you socked the doctor in the face! You were a little fighter just like your old Grunkle. You should have seen the way your parents beamed. They were so proud, but nowhere near as proud as me. They let me hold you both. I think your folks regretted that because once I had you two, I didn't want to let you go." More tears began to flow, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to continue.

"When Dipper came out the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. He was fine, obviously, but they were so concerned about him that they figured that it would be best to have me look after you while they tended to him. I sat in this old rocking chair in the corner of the room and rocked you back and forth until you fell asleep. You were so tiny and perfect. I was scared I might break you.” Stan’s voice cracked at this. He looked down at her and in that moment, she _looked_ broken: struggling to breathe and barely alive, heart monitor still beeping too fast. He took a watery breath and forced himself to continue.

I remember you looked up at me with these sweet, innocent eyes and you grabbed my finger in your tiny hand and in that moment, I knew you and I had a special bond, Mabel. Since that day, I wanted to be your hero.” Stan sobbed so hard that it was difficult for him to continue. He stroked her face with the back of his hand as he reminisced about that baby girl he held in his arms thirteen years ago. Even back then, he never would have guessed that baby girl would one day become his surrogate daughter.

“But, Mabel, you’re _my_ hero. You’re the one who makes me a better person. You make me want to _be_ a better person. That’s why…that’s why you can’t leave me, Mabel. Please…just stay with me, pumpkin…please.”

Mabel’s heart monitor suddenly began fluctuating up and down and her body shook violently.

“Mabel…pumpkin?” Stan whispered, too terrified to scream like he so wanted to.

At that moment Stan’s greatest fear came to life when Mabel’s heart monitor went flat and all he could hear was a horrible continuous beep. He felt his whole world crash around him. He was pushed out of the way by the EMTs as they began doing chest compressions on Mabel.

Stan was paralyzed with fear. He knew CPR and wanted to break through the crowd of EMTs to help her, but he couldn’t. It was like his body was completely shut down. He couldn’t even find the control to call her name. He never felt so helpless in his life. This was not the first time the kids had been in danger while in his care, but it was the first time that he could do _nothing_ to help.

The EMTs continued doing chest compressions as the heart monitor continued to make that deafening beep. Time lost meaning to Stan. Every second felt like hours, and with every failed push of the chest, the hope of Mabel coming back to him became dimmer and dimmer. He prayed to any God that might exist to save his child.

_Please, God, please don’t take her. I’ll do anything. If you have any mercy, let me die instead of her._

The EMTs gave one final push and the sweet sound of intermittent beeps returned to her heart monitor. It was the most beautiful sound Stan could ever hear. He quickly returned to Mabel’s side. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight as if it was the only thing keeping his own heart beating.

Mabel looked up at him with half open eyes. These eyes, however, did not have the same light that Mabel’s eyes usually held. They were full of confusion and fear Stan doubted she could even see anything out of them, but then she spoke. Even though her voice was weak and muffled by her oxygen mask, the word came through clear as a bell, “Daddy?”

Stan’s eyes widened and his mouth hung agape. He was overcome with a million emotions, including relief, sadness, elation, and guilt. It left him speechless for a moment. But he knew that she needed an auditory response to assure her that she wasn’t going through this alone.

“Mabel…baby…” Stan gently brushed her hair from her face as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “It’s okay. I’m here…Daddy’s here.”

Stan would be lying if he said he didn’t feel guilty for pretending to be her father when she’s in such a vulnerable state, but if thinking her father was there with her would keep her fighting, keep her _alive,_ Stan didn’t see another option. Admittedly, he was shocked by how much he _liked_ it. He knew before tonight how much he loved these kids, but only after being forced to watch one of them return from the brink of death did he realize how in his heart, these were _his_ children…his babies.

Mabel managed to give Stan’s hand a small squeeze. Despite how weak it was, Stan knew he was holding the hand of the strongest person in the whole world.

Once they arrived to the ER, the paramedics took the stretcher and wheeled it towards the back. Stan was running beside it still holding Mabel’s hand until he was stopped by a doctor. "I'm sorry, sir, you need to stay out here."

"No! I'm not leaving her! She needs me! I have to make sure she’s safe! What if she gets scared? What if her heart stops again?" Stan said as his voice cracked and he tried to forcibly push past the doctor.

"We’ll do everything we can to help her, but you have to let us do our jobs." The doctor took in Stan’s condition. His skin was still covered in soot and burns like he had literally gone to Hell itself to save the girl. “We can get you some treatment as well.”

“SCREW ME! I’M FINE! BUT IF YOU LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY BABY, I WON’T BE FINE, AND NEITHER WILL YOU!”

In any other circumstances, Stan’s threats would have been grounds to call the cops. But this doctor let it slide. She’s met enough distraught loved ones to know they said things in the heat of the moment they didn’t mean.

She gave Stan a sympathetic look before following Mabel through the double doors, leaving Stan completely alone and helpless in the middle of the lobby.


	19. We Will Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family await news of Mabel's condition.

Stan fell to his knees in the cold and lonely ER sobbing uncontrollably. It was a quiet night in the ER, so there was no one around to witness his emotional breakdown. But the reality was, the whole town could be here and he would still be an emotional wreck. His sweet young niece, who had already been through so much, and whom he had sworn he would protect had, for all intents and purposes, _died_ right in front of him. On top of that he was certain that somehow, someway, it was all his fault.

Ford and Dipper rushed into the hospital entrance. Dipper outran Ford to Stan’s side.

“Where’s Mabel? Where is she, Grunkle Stan? Is she gonna be okay?”

Stan didn’t know what to tell him. He didn’t know what to say about Mabel’s condition. There was no way in hell he was going to tell the boy his sister flatlined on the way here. He didn’t know if Mabel would even make it, so how could he say it to Dipper?

Not knowing what else to do, he pulled the boy into a tight hug, which only worried the boy more. Stan was not the type to show that kind of affection towards him. The last time he had hugged Dipper like this was when he told him his parents died, so of course, Dipper assumed the worst.

“NO!” Dipper yanked himself out of Stan’s arms. He looked up at Stan with an expression that was begging Stan to tell him the unthinkable hadn’t happened. “No…Grunkle Stan, no…she can’t be…she can’t…”

“Stanley?” Ford’s tearful eyes widened in panic at Stan’s silence to Dipper’s question.

“She’s not dead,” Stan said quickly, realizing how his lack of response must have looked to his family. “They took her back there. They’re looking her over now.”

Dipper bowed his head as more tears slipped down his face. Ford put his hands on his nephew’s shoulder.

“Your sister is a fighter. She’ll make it through this.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone.

“Do they know what started the fire? It…it has to be my fault.” Stan didn’t know what had started the fire, but he knew it had to be something he had done wrong: some appliance that he hadn’t properly turned off or malfunctioned because he was too cheap to replace it.

“No, Stanley, it wasn’t your fault. There were some matches found outside the shack. They think it was started intentionally,” Ford said quietly.

The three of them looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Stan was able to piece together quickly who must have been behind this like Ford and Dipper had when they first heard the news.

“How did they even get in? The fire was in the house, so I...I must not have locked the door or something!” Stan lamented as his voice cracked and he began to become more and more hysterical.

“Stanley, that couldn’t be it! I saw you lock the door myself...heck you nearly barricaded us in!” Ford said, trying to calm his brother.

“Then _HOW_ did they manage to get into our house!?!” Stan asked.

Ford looked miserable...like it was physically killing him to say this, “well the police did find some clues...the back door was open and...” Ford’s voice trailed.

“ _AND??”_ Stan demanded.

“They found your bat Stanley...the first responders suspect that Mabel must have opened the door and when they saw her they grabbed the bat and...knocked her out...”

Stan had no words as he could barely comprehend all this information.

“That’s probably why you found her unconscious. They didn’t want to give her a chance to escape. They didn’t want to give any of us a chance to escape.” Ford put his hands on Dipper’s and Stan’s shoulders not forgetting that they had been endangered as well tonight.

The doctor walked through the doors and before she could even get Mabel’s name out, two old men and a young boy bombarded her.

“Where’s my sister?” Dipper demanded bluntly.

“How is she?” Ford asked just as urgently.

“Is she okay?” Stan asked desperately.

“She’s alright.”

The Pines men practically collapsed into each other’s arms. The three of them broke into a tight hug over all that had happened tonight.

The doctor explained Mabel’s condition. “She suffered only minor burns. We cleared most of the smoke from her lungs. She has a bump on the back of her head, but no serious brain trauma, just a very tired little girl.”

Stan managed to collect himself enough to say, “Can…can we see her?”

The doctor nodded as she led them down a seemingly endless hallway towards her room.

"Remember, she needs her rest, so keep your voices down," the doctor said as she left to give the family some privacy.

They opened the door and peered in on a small girl sleeping soundly in the hospital room. Despite all the tubes and wires and the oxygen mask that covered Mabel’s face, she looked peaceful, like she was just napping. The heart monitor, however, shattered the illusion that Mabel was just sleeping and not gravely injured.

Stan immediately pulled a chair as close to her bed as possible and took one of her hands. He made himself comfortable because he had no intention of going anywhere tonight.

Dipper stood behind Ford, hiding behind his uncle as if afraid to approach his sister when she’s in such a fragile state.

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s Grunkle Ford. Dipper, Stan, and I are right here, Mabel. We aren’t going anywhere, we promise. I knew you would be worried about him, so I want you to know Waddles is safe. He’s with your friend, Grenda. She promised to take good care of him until you’re well again. Waddles misses you very much, so you’ve got to get well soon so you can come back to him….” Ford put his hand over his mouth unable to continue as the tears took over.

Dipper emerged from behind Ford and approached his sister. There was so much Dipper wanted to say, but words failed him. He instead did something he hadn’t done since he was a child: he placed a soft kiss Mabel’s forehead.

Suddenly, two figures entered the room without so much as a knock. Startled, the three Pines men stood up ready to protect their precious Mabel from anyone trying to come near her while she lay helpless.

It turned out to only be Blubs and Durland. Stan was less than pleased to see them.

“What do you want? Haven’t you two morons put us through enough?” Stan said harshly but quietly to not disturb the fragile girl.

“We just came by to tell you that we apprehended the young men who started the fire,” Durland started.

“It was three of them…hired by Brad to…take care of you.” Blubs looked truly heartbroken at the state the young girl and her family were in.

“One of the three boys felt guilty after fleeing the scene, so he dialed 911,” Durland continued. “Then, he came to the station and sang like a canary.”

“Oh, fantastic! How much is it gonna cost their folks to get them out of there?” Stan asked as his anger at the cops for letting Brad go began to build.

“We have a confession, so we didn’t set bail for any of them. They’ll all stay in custody until they’re tried in a court of law. You don’t have to worry,” Blubs said trying to calm the angry old man.

“WORRY? WE ALL TOLD MABEL SHE DIDN’T HAVE TO WORRY, AND NOW LOOK AT HER! SHE’S IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE YOU LET BRAD GO AND CONDUCT THIS LITTLE SCHEME THAT BURNED DOWN MY HOME AND NEARLY KILLED MY FAMILY! MY LITTLE GIRL ALMOST DIED TONIGHT BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO DO YOUR JOBS!”

“Grunkle Stan, stop! You’re making Mabel upset!”

Stan turned around and noticed Mabel writhing and whimpering in her bed frightened by Stan’s screaming. Guilt crushed Stan’s soul as he forgot about Blubs and Durland (who took the hint to leave while the old man was distracted) and went over to Mabel’s side. “I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Mabel continued to whimper and cry. Stan stroked the top of her head. “Shh, Mabel, sweetie, don’t cry, shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

As disoriented as she was, Mabel was still able to recognize her uncle’s voice. “G-Grunkle Stan?”

“I’m right here, sweetie.”

Mabel had vague flashes as to what happened to her before she lost consciousness. “Fire…too hot…can’t breathe…”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. You’re at the hospital. You’re safe now.” Stan gently cupped her face.

Hearing the word hospital Mabel cracked open her eyes, despite only being half open her pupils rapidly glanced around the room. She wasn’t able to make much of anything out due to the mask over her face, drugs in her body, and overall weakness, but she recognized being in a hospital. The last time she had been in one of those, two of the most important people to her never got to leave.

Her heart monitor began beeping rapidly again...not unlike earlier when it stopped. Mabel was trying to speak — to articulate that she was scared and wanted to go home, but the only sounds she could make come out were helpless cries and coughs.

“You two, find a nurse _now,”_ Stan ordered Ford and Dipper urgently, but softly. He didn’t want to scare Mabel more.

Dipper looked frozen with fear. He couldn’t imagine leaving his twin again, even momentarily, but Ford gently pulled him away so they could help the best way they could.

Stan stroked her hair as he so often did to comfort and show affection towards her. The gesture was more important now than ever.

“Mabel, honey, listen to me...I know this is all scary, but everything’s going to be okay. You’re safe now. Nothing can hurt you anymore...not the fire...not Brad.” Stan felt sick saying that name again — enraged that this had been allowed to happen in the first place. “I’m right here, sweetie. All of us are right here.”

Mabel’s cries had quieted, but her heart was still racing.

A nurse entered and administered medicine to calm her nerves and soothe her back to sleep. Mabel felt frightened seeing unfamiliar liquid being placed into an IV.

Stan squeezed her hand and cupped her face.

“Sweetheart, look over at me,” Stan said as he gently guided her face away from the unfamiliar site and back towards him.

“It’s alright, honey. She’s not going to hurt you, I promise. She’s just gonna help you feel better.” Stan then leaned in closer to make sure she could see him. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Mabel. I need you to trust me, honey. Please trust me.”

Mabel finally managed to make the slightest eye contact with Stan. She still couldn’t speak without a mouth full of smoke, but the monitor was finally slowing down.

Her eyes filled with sleep again as her lids began to droop.

“Shh…that’s my brave girl. Go on to sleep, sweetheart. I’m right here. I ain’t going anywhere.”

With the gentle words and familiar touch of her Grunkle, Mabel finally succumbed to sleep.


	20. What She Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan feels like he's failed Mabel.

It was obvious to the hospital staff that none of the three men were leaving that girl’s side that night, so they came into the room to check them over. None of them had been as badly hurt as Mabel, but they still needed bandages and medical attention.

When they were done, they brought another bed into the room. Both men decided Dipper needed it more than either of them. The poor boy was too tired to argue, though he did make sure he was positioned so he would be as close to his sister as possible.

Ford gave a small smile as he tucked a blanket around the sleeping boy. He then grabbed a chair and sat next to Stan, who had not left Mabel’s side. Ford noticed his brother was shaking.

Ford put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Stanley, none of this is your fault. You know that, right?"

“ALL OF IT is my fault!”

Ford decided that the best thing he could do for his brother would be to offer a listening ear and a supportive hand on the shoulder.

"I can’t do this, Ford.” Stan continued as he buried his face in his hands. “I'm in over my head. The kids would be better off with anyone but me."

"Stanley, you aren't honestly suggesting we release the kids to the state, are you? That's basically a death sentence for them! They’re teenage twins. They would be separated. They would end up in the homes of complete strangers. They would-"

"Be safe," Stan cut his brother off bluntly.

"Stanley, I know that this has all hit you hard, but you can't honestly believe that going off with strangers would be better than having a home with us, do you?"

"Ford, we don't even _have_ a home anymore!”

"We’ll rebuild the Shack. Heck, the place has been through worse over the summer. In fact, I am nearly positive insurance will cover most of the damages. Not to mention, now that the perpetrators have been brought to justice, we will probably win some financial compensation for our pain and suffering-"

"The Shack is not the point here, Ford! The point is that Mabel nearly died twice this week because I couldn’t protect her! She flatlined, Ford!”

Ford’s eyes widened, and he gasped in horror. “She…what?”

“On the way here…on the ambulance, she flatlined.” Stan placed his hand over his mouth trying to hush the sobs that came from his mouth. He couldn’t risk waking the kids and letting them see him break down. “I thought…I thought she had _died_.”

Ford hugged his sobbing brother as he stared down at his niece now that he finally understood how close he came to losing her tonight. Much closer than he thought. He had finally opened himself up to getting to know Mabel, and she was almost taken away from him. He nearly lost it himself but kept his composure to comfort his distressed brother. “Shh, Stanley, shh.”

“We…we really almost lost her tonight, Sixer. I couldn’t live without these kids, I mean that. But this isn’t fair to her. She's a kid Ford! She should be going to school, spending time with her friends, enjoying her life! Instead, she’s laying in a damn hospital bed because I couldn't keep her safe!"

"What are you talking about? Stanley, do you have any idea how heroic you have been these past few days? You saved Mabel from being raped and murdered by a predator. Tonight, as our home was ablaze, you didn't even consider leaving the house until you had Mabel with you. You were a hero to all of us. We could have lost so much more than an old wooden shack tonight.” Ford put his hands on Stan’s shoulders. “You risked your own life for hers. Do you think some state worker would do that for her?” 

Before Stan could respond he heard something.

“G-grunkle Stan?” a weak and slurred voice called out.

Stan and Ford looked down to see Mabel. She looked worn out and weak, but slightly more coherent than the last time she woke up.

“I’m right here pumpkin,” Stan promised as he squeezed her hand and cupped her face.

“Please don’t leave me,” she whimpered.

Stan’s breath hitched as he realized she must have heard he and Ford’s conversation.

“Shh I’m not gonna leave you sweetie....not now, not ever, I promise,” Stan whispered as he locked his pinky with Mabel’s so even if she couldn’t see she could still understand his sincerity.

It provided her enough peace to sleep.

“Do you mean that Stan? You promise you’ll never leave her?”

Stan’s lip quivered.

“We’ve heard the horror stories about the foster care system. How do we know there isn’t a monster like Brad who will take Mabel into his home and abuse her? Who will protect her then? Who will stop him from climbing into bed with her?”

“Alright! Alright! I get it!” Stan shoved Ford’s hands off his shoulders as he tried to shake that terrible thought from his mind. “You’re right. I may not be what she deserves, but I’m what she’s got. I can’t let her get hurt again.”

Ford put a hand on Stan's shoulder and smiled at him. Stan managed the slightest smile back.

“You know, Stan, Mabel’s not the only one who needs rest.” Stan was about to protest, but Ford beat him to the punch with a compromise. “We’ll sleep in shifts so one us is looking after the kids. But you’re taking the first shift.”

Stan only agreed not for his own sake, but for his brother’s. Ford needed his own shift to sleep as much as Stan did. “Fine, whatever, know it all.”

Stan crossed his arms and tried to find a comfortable position that one could possibly find sitting up in a chair. Then, he felt six fingers grab onto his shoulder and pull him to lean against the body said hand belonged to. Stan’s first instinct was to pull away (as a man does when shown any physical affection), but he found himself unable to pry his head from his brother’s shoulder. He was far too comfortable to move now.

“Sap…” Stan muttered.

“Knucklehead,” Ford whispered.

But Stan couldn’t sleep without physical reassurance that Mabel was with him. He took Mabel’s hand not intending to let go for the rest of the night.


	21. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finally awakens only to learn the fate of her home.

_“MABEL!” Stan was back inside the burning house searching for his niece. He had heard her scream upstairs but has since been terrifyingly quiet._

_He could feel the smoke fill his lungs and his vision going blurry. But it didn’t matter. He wasn’t leaving without Mabel. He was either going to get her out or die in here with her. He tried to shout Mabel's name again, but all that came out were muffled coughs. He couldn't find her anywhere. He was running out of time._

_He finally spotted Mabel's small form amidst all the smoke and flames. She was lying on the ground not moving. Panicked, Stan ran towards her as fast as he could. He kneeled beside her and picked up her limp body. “Mabel! Come on, baby! Open your eyes!”_

_But Mabel didn’t answer, and her eyes remained closed. Stan pressed his ear against Mabel’s chest to listen for her heart._

_But he heard nothing…nothing except for a long endless beep of a heart monitor indicated the heart it was hooked to had died._

Stan awoke sweating and breathing heavily. Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked around the room to confirm that the kids were safe and sleeping.

He saw Ford stroking Mabel’s hair softly with a look of deep regret on his face. Ford turned and looked at his brother sadly. It was clear to him that Stan had awoken from an awful nightmare, and Ford didn’t need to be a genius to guess what it was about.

“She’s alright, Stanley. Look, she’s alright, see?” Ford motioned towards her heart monitor: Stan’s greatest enemy but also greatest friend in this crisis.

Stan quickly wiped his eyes, trying to keep Ford from worrying and save some face after his nightmare. "I know that, Sixer. It’s just your turn to get some sleep."

Ford remained where he was for a moment and continued stroking the girl’s hair. Stan looked sympathetically at his brother realizing what he had told Ford about Mabel’s heart must be weighing heavy on him.

“Hey, Sixer…it’s like you said, she’s alright. We’re sticking with these kids, so you have plenty of time to make great memories with her.”

Stan smiled and Ford managed a small smile back. He bent down and tenderly kissed Mabel’s forehead before leaning back in his chair and falling asleep.

Stan suddenly felt a squeeze of his hand. He looked down to see Mabel looking distressed. He was about to wake her up when her eyes opened wide.

"Grunkle Stan...water," Mabel whispered as her voice began to crack, and she started coughing.

Stan stood and grabbed a pitcher of water on the nightstand and a small paper cup and filled it with water. He gingerly removed the oxygen mask from her face and cradled Mabel’s head so she could take a sip. “Here you go, sweetie.”

She took a small sip and then shook her head indicating that she didn’t want anymore. She had more pressing matters on her mind. “Is everybody okay?”

Here she was, badly hurt after nearly losing her life and she thought of her family first. Stan could cry. “Everybody’s fine, sweetie. We all got out okay. Dipper and Ford are right here next to you.”

Mabel looked around to receive visual confirmation that her brother and uncle were alright. She appeared to become worried about something else, but Stan already knew what it was.

“Waddles is fine too. He’s staying with your friend, Grenda.”

Mabel appeared satisfied and gave a small smile of relief. Stan was happy to see her smile.

Until she asked her next question. “The Shack?”

Stan didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. She could read the sadness in his eyes like an open book. “Oh no…Grunkle Stan…I’m so sorry.”

“Mabel, this isn’t your fault.”

“No, you don’t understand, Grunkle Stan. It really was my fault....I got up to get some water earlier tonight. I wanted to wake you so you could go with me, but you looked so peaceful…I couldn’t….” Mabel’s eyes glanced over the bandages all over his uncle’s body covering angry red burns. It caused her eyes to fill up with tears as she struggled to catch her breath  “I was the one who opened the back door...I smelled smoke and I opened the door and saw the boys who started the fire!!. I’m the reason you’re hurt. It’s my fault that all of you got hurt, and…and we lost the shack,” Mabel said as tears began to flow down her burnt cheeks.

“No, no, no, sweetie, please don’t…” Stan pleaded. “It wasn’t your fault, please don’t ever think for a second that it was your fault”

Mabel was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke up and said something that tore Stan to pieces, “I wish I were dead instead of Mom and Dad.”

For a moment, Stan couldn’t breathe. As though those horrible words his niece just spoke literally knocked the wind out of him. And Mabel wasn’t even done.

“Dipper needs Mom and Dad more than he needs me. You and Grunkle Ford could be sailing around the world, but you gave up your dream to take care of us. And now, you lost the shack too,” she said as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Mabel…” Stan felt as though he could vomit.

“Maybe…maybe it would have been better if Brad had finished me off that night.”

“Stop! Stop, Mabel…please stop,” Stan pleaded as though he were a tortured man begging his captor for mercy. “Mabel, for god’s sake, don’t you ever say anything like that again.”

Stan cupped her face and gently wiped the tears from her eyes, being mindful of her sensitive skin. “Don’t you ever think that some stupid, run-down, tourist-trap dump is more important to me than your life, okay? If I have to choose between you or that place, I’ll burn the damn thing to the ground myself.”

Mabel only cried harder at this, touched at her uncle’s unyielding love for her despite the liability she’s been to him.

“Listen to me, Mabel. This isn’t the end of the world. We’re gonna get it all fixed. I wouldn’t be shocked if we had it back up and running by Thanksgiving.” Stan smiled trying to infuse some optimism into the young girl who always tried to give optimism to others.

Mabel was deafly quiet for a long moment. “Grunkle Stan, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but…I saw mom and dad tonight.”

Before, Stan would have just assumed Mabel had hallucinated. But he recalled Mabel calling him “Daddy” in the ambulance. He thought she had just been confused, but now he wondered if maybe it hadn’t been Stan she saw. “I believe you, sweetie.”

“I...I wanted to stay with them. It was safe there. I wasn’t in pain. I felt far away from Brad and anything that could hurt me. Daddy…Daddy gave me a big hug and told me I had to leave them…but I didn’t want to.” Mabel was shaking. Stan was too at the thought of Mabel having to choose between life and death, and nearly choosing the latter. “Why can’t we all be together?”

Stan didn’t know what to say. She shouldn’t be in the position where she had to choose between people she loved, she shouldn’t have been able to feel the joy of a place free from pain and suffering only to be brought back to it. But at the same time, Stan couldn’t bear the thought of going on with life if Mabel would no longer be in it.

“I don’t know, sweetie. Maybe your folks knew how much we needed you with us.”

“Need _me_?” Mabel asked confused.

“Of course, pumpkin. Don’t you ever doubt how much we need you. You and your brother have brought us more joy than anything in the world ever could.”

“But what about sailing around the world? That’s been you and Grunkle Ford’s dream since you were kids.”

“We found a _better_ dream when you two gremlins came into our lives.” Stan gently ruffled the girl’s hair.

“I didn’t because…I would have missed you guys if I stayed with Mom and Dad.”

“Not nearly as much as we would have missed you, pumpkin.” Stan pulled her into a tight hug but immediately stopped when she winced in pain.

 “It hurts so bad, Grunkle Stan.” Poor Mabel was never one to complain, so Stan knew that the pain must be unbearable for her. Her medication was likely wearing off, and she would feel the full force of her injuries if she didn’t get more soon.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Hang on, I’ll call a nurse we can get you more medicine,” Stan said as he reached over to press the nurse call button before Mabel stopped him.

“No! I don’t want a nurse. I don’t need medicine,” Mabel said even though her face was scrunched up in pain.

“I don’t understand, baby. Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Yes…yes, it hurts,” Mabel whispered in a cracked and pained voice. Stan reached back towards the nurse call station, until she said in a small frightened voice, “What if they put me to sleep and... I don’t wake up.”

The fact that this thirteen-year-old girl had this fear was enough to wreck Stan. No one her age should have to have a fear like that when closing her eyes. And the worst part was that her fears were actually grounded.

“You’re gonna wake up, sweetie, cause I’m gonna be right here all night to make sure you do, I promise.”

Mabel gave a small smile, trusting Stan to watch over her. So, she didn’t say anything as the nurse came in pumped the medicine into her I.V. Still, she was terrified at the prospect of closing her eyes.

Stan knew what he needed to do, he also knew it would be breaking all the rules of the hospital, but he honestly didn’t care (he didn’t care about the rules on the best of days). He gently moved the wires and tubes out of the way so he could physically lay down beside his niece and wrap her in his arms. The nurse looked like she wanted to say something, but after catching the old man’s threatening glare she thought better of it.

Stan was nearly falling off the bed, but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t looking to make himself comfortable. Besides, having his niece in his arms, the physical confirmation that she was alive, was enough comfort for him.

Mabel snuggled against his chest as the medicine took its effect. Once Stan was positive she was asleep, he pulled her in closer to him, holding her tight. He said to her in the softest of whispers, “Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got ya.”


	22. Brave and Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family discuss the legal battle ahead.

Mabel slept safely and peacefully the whole night. That is, until she awoken by a sharp poke. “Ouch!”

Stan responded to his niece’s cry of pain by trying to shield her from the nurse poking and prodding Mabel. “What are you doing to her?”

“Sorry, sir, I just had to get some blood.” The nurse had been warned before her shift began that Stan was “protective,” but she was still caught off guard by his hostility.

“It’s okay, Grunkle Stan. She’s just trying to help.” Mabel grabbed onto his arm to calm him. Stan nodded and allowed the nurse to continue her job.

“I’m sorry, pumpkin. I just wanna protect you. I know I haven’t been doing that too good lately, but-”

“What are you talking about?” Mabel tilted her head in genuine confusion.

“You know…with Brad and the fire…I couldn’t keep you safe.”

“Grunkle Stan, that’s ridiculous! You did protect me. You’re the one who saved me from Brad and the fire. And you made sure I woke up this morning, just like you promised.” Mabel flashed Stan a warm smile.

Stan wiped his eyes. The sweet girl had no idea how much he needed to hear that. He hugged Mabel tight and she happily reciprocated.

The nurse, despite her tense first encounter with Stan, was now smiling. Sure the old man may be a bit overdramatic, but it was crystal clear he loved that little girl. Who wouldn’t be touched by that?

As the nurse was leaving, Mabel asked her, “What time is it?”

“7:15,” she replied before walking out of the room.

“Oh no, Dipper’s gonna be late for school,” Mabel said as she glanced at her still-sleeping brother.

“Mabel, I don’t think the kid is leaving your side today.” Stan knew Dipper was way too loyal a brother to persuaded to leave Mabel a third time. “Might as well let him sleep in.”

Mabel sighed and nodded knowing Stan was right. There was no way Dipper would leave her today. And maybe it was selfish of her, but she didn’t want him to.

Soon, Ford woke up as well. He let out a moan as he stretched his sore back. That jump from the second floor of the shack did his old body no favors.

“Does your back hurt, Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked concerned. “Do you need pain medicine too?”

“Oh, no, sweetheart, I’m alright. How about you? Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Mabel said listlessly.

There was a knock on the door, causing the still-jumpy Mabel to cling to Stan. He held her tight and told her, “it’s okay, pumpkin.”

A man dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase entered the room, "I am terribly sorry to bother you poor folks so early.”

Ford noticed Mabel looking at the man nervously. “It’s alright, Mabel. This is the lawyer we’ve hired to represent us.”

“Hello, Mabel, my name is Brenden Michaels.” He came over and shook Mabel’s hand. “I’ll make sure that those young men who wronged you pay for what they’ve done.”

“Thank you, Mr. Michaels,” Mabel said as she shook his hand with a polite smile.

“I want to let you rest for now, but I just want to ask: do you remember what the boys who attacked you looked like.

Mabel will never forget. “Yes.”

“Would you be able to positively identify them in a police lineup and in court?”

 “THEY’RE GONNA BE THERE TOO! NO….NO I’M SCARED!”

Mabel flung her arms around Stan who held her protectively. He wished more than anything that he could hold her in his arms forever and keep her away from any more harm.

“Mabel, I know it will be upsetting to be in the same room with them, but I promise they won’t dare touch you,” Brenden reassured. “There will be police officers there to protect you. And your family will be there with you.”

Mabel felt better knowing her family would at least be by her side. She nodded in agreement.

“You’re a very brave girl, Mabel.” Brendon turned his attention to the adults. "I would like to go with one of you to look over the damages to your home to give me a better idea of how much compensation you’re owed.”

Ford smirked at Stan knowing his con-artist brother will know the right financial buzz word to suck Brad’s family dry. But for once, Stan wasn’t excited about a potential money-making opportunity. No amount of money was worth the suffering his niece endured.

"Stanley, I think you should go with him. You said yourself that you know the Shack better than anyone. Besides, your knowledge of finance is superior to mine."

Stan couldn’t help but blush slightly at his brother’s open acknowledgment that Stan had smarts that Ford didn’t (there weren’t many instances of that). But he was reluctant to leave Mabel. “I don’t know. Can’t it wait a few more days? I’m not sure I should leave the hospital.” He looked down at Mabel and tightened his grip around her. “Even for a little bit.”

“I understand, Mr. Pines, but the sooner we can get everything in order, the sooner this nightmare can end for you all.”

“It’s okay, Grunkle Stan.” Mabel understood they need to know the cost to repair the shack. She didn’t want to impede the process in any way. She wanted to get her home back as soon as possible. “I’ll be okay with Grunkle Ford. Besides, I haven’t had a chance to play him in cards yet!”

Mabel gave Stan a playful wink. Stan was truly inspired by how quickly she was managing to attempt to bounce back, despite all the odds against her. Ford grinned at his niece before giving his brother a smile to reassure him that he will look after Mabel.

“Alright, sweetie, I’ll be back soon.” Stan gave Mabel a kiss goodbye before leaving with the lawyer.

Ford pushed his chair close to Mabel's bed. He noticed Mabel seemed uneasy about something. “Is something wrong, sweetheart?”

“It’s really happening,” Mabel said. “The trial.”

“Yes.”

“I mean, I knew were gonna have to go to trial. But talking to Brenden about everything that happened and what’s gonna happen in the courtroom makes it seem…real now.”

Ford took her hand and squeezed it tight. “It will be difficult, but I know you can do it. You’re brave…and you’re strong.”

“I don’t feel brave or strong.”

“I know.” Ford stroked the top of her head. “But you are.”

“How much longer do I have to be brave and strong?”

The question was far too poignant for a child Mabel’s age and beyond Ford’s ability to answer. All he could say was, “Just be patient, Mabel. This nightmare will be over soon.”

“Why is this happening to me? What did I do deserve this?”

Ford sighed sadly. “Bad things don’t just happen to bad people. Bad things happen to everyone. And often, for no discernable reason.”

“Why do people do such horrible things to each other?”

"I don't know, pumpkin. Maybe there are people who hurt others because they’ve been hurt too." It was a cheesy reason but the best Ford could come up with.

"When my parents died it hurt me, but I would never want to hurt someone else. Why would I?"

It was a tragically innocent question. Ford wished he was smart enough to answer it. "You wouldn’t because you don’t use your hardships as an excuse to not think of others. Like when I woke up and my back was hurting, you still made sure I was alright even though you’re in much pain yourself. But not everyone is like you, Mabel. If there were more people like you, the world would be a much better place.”

“It’s just not fair.”

“I know it’s not.”

“I just want this all to be over. I just wanna go ho-” Mabel choked up as she realized she didn’t even have a home to go back to now. She screwed her eyes shut as tears slipped down her cheeks. Ford sat on the bed next to Mabel and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled close to his chest as he held the back of her head.

"Shh, I’m here, Mabel. It’s going to be alright. We’ll get through this together, I promise."

Ford figured the best thing for her would be to get her mind off everything for a while, besides like Stan said he was given the sweet gift of time with Mabel, and he didn’t want to waste any more of that. He wanted to start making those happy memories. “Now I believe you said something about a game of cards? Fair warning my extra fingers makes me an excellent shuffler.”

Mabel wiped her eyes and smiled slyly at him. “You can shuffle all you like, old man. But you’ll need more than a good shuffle to beat me!”


	23. Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family lament over their loss.

The sight was almost too much for Stan to handle. The home he had lived in for so long, made so many memories, lost relationships and found them again, was nothing but ash.

Stan walked through the wreckage looking for anything that could be salvaged. Not expensive things, or things he could pawn off, but sentimental things that he, Ford, and the twins could treasure. Something to hold on to from the old place. After losing his memory during Weirdmageddon, he learned the value of sentimental objects.

What Stan wanted to find the most was a picture. It was terribly cheesy, but he knew that it was one thing that no amount of insurance could replace.

As he and the lawyer surveyed the damage, however, it was looking like a lost cause. Room after room was heartbreakingly barren. Everything was so damaged it was hardly recognizable.

The only thing that remained, oddly enough, was that old beaten up armchair. It was probably one of the oldest things in the original shack, but as far as physical objects were concerned, it was also the most valuable.

What was funny about the chair was how it sort of evolved with the Pines family. At the start of the summer one person typically only enjoyed the chair at a time. Stan could recall early summer nights where he would be sitting on the chair while the kids, still cautious of their summer caretaker, would sit on the floor.

As time went on, however, the kids had slowly and naturally become more comfortable with Stan. He could recall teasing them about missing his armrests with the two of them perched on opposite sides, but he never tried to hide that he liked it. It was almost like the chair was a fixture of their newly-formed family. Stan was glad to know that the chair would be with them as they attempted to move on.

Stan continued searching around until he spotted something underneath the rubble. It was Mabel's beloved scrapbook, the book that his family used to bring him back when he lost his memory. The cover was burnt but intact. When he opened it, however, it crushed him to see that the inside was now nothing but ash. All the work Mabel put into it was now nothing but a worthless black pile. This was the second time in his life Stan had to watch his memories be burned away. Stan collapsed into the chair, unable to go through the wreckage any longer.

“Mr. Pines? I may have found something.” Brendon walked over to Stan and handed him a picture. “Some of the edges burned off, but it’s something.”

Stan looked down in disbelief. Of all the pictures that could have survived, this was probably the most meaningful of all. Stan took it as a sign. “Thank you.”

Brenden put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Don’t worry, Mr. Pines, I will make sure you and your family receive justice for all you’ve lost."

\--

“No way, I fold!” said Ford as he set his cards down.

“Me too,” said Dipper.

“Ha! Suckers! I was bluffing!” said Mabel.

Ford and Dipper both groaned and facepalmed.

Stan, who had just returned to the hospital, quietly lingered in the doorway smiling at his family. After seeing the wreckage that used to be home, he had to remind himself what was truly important was right here in the hospital room.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel greeted finally noticing him.

“Hey, pumpkin. You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy beating these suckers at cards!” Mabel giggled as Ford and Dipper pouted. “I used my poker face like you taught me! Plus I cheated,” she admitted with a mischievous grin.

“I knew it!” Dipper said.

“I should have known! Stan used to cheat at cards all the time when we were kids.”

“That’s my girl,” Stan said ruffling her hair.

Mabel rubbed her head indicating it was still sore.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Ford asked. “Do you need more medicine?”

“No, it’s just sore. But you heard the doctor, the sooner I can wean off these meds, the sooner I can get out of here. I’m already tired of this place! It has zero color! I mean white isn’t even a color! It’s a lack of color. It’s anti-color!”

“You’ll be outta here soon enough, kiddo,” Stan promised.

“What about you Grunkle Stan. How was the shack?” Mabel asked despite having little hope that anything could have been saved.

Stan sighed before pasting on his best showman smile. “We’re gonna get it fixed, pumpkin. You’ll see, it’ll be good as new! Hey! Maybe we can see about finally getting you and Dipper your own rooms! And the smelly old armchair survived so you knuckleheads can still hog the armrests!” he said as he gave both kids affectionate noogies.

“So…everything else is gone, huh?” Mabel asked sadly.

Stan’s smile dropped. “I did find one thing.”

He handed Mabel the picture he had found. She looked at it in shock. Dipper leaned in close, also shocked, but grateful, that this picture was saved. “It’s…”

“Mom and Dad,” Dipper finished.

The siblings looked down at the picture. It had been taken when they were babies. Dad was holding Mabel and Mom was holding Dipper. It was obvious even from the still photo that baby Mabel couldn’t hold still as she was slightly blurred. Dipper was shyly hiding his face into his mother’s shirt. Most parents try to force their kids to get a good picture or give up and smile for the camera. But Dad was laughing along with Mabel. He had always been just a big a goofball as his daughter. And Mom was comforting her camera-shy son. She had always been sensitive and nurturing. Always thinking about others before herself.

Tears spilled out of the siblings’ eyes. Mabel leaned her head on her brother’s shoulder. Dipper put his arm around Mabel’s shoulder and leaned his head against hers.

“I miss them so much, Dipper.”

“I know. Me too.”  

“Do…do you think they’d be proud of me?”

“I know they would be.”

“How?”

Dipper sniffed and pulled away so he can look his sister in the eyes. “Because I’m so proud of you.”

“But I’ve caused so much trouble…all because I trusted Brad…he took everything from us…”

“No, Mabel, he didn’t,” Dipper gently brushed Mabel’s hair off her face as he smiled at her. “He didn’t take you…and you are _everything_ to us.” Losing his parents had been hard, but losing his sister…he didn’t know how he could have gone on. “You’re more than just my sister, you’re my best friend. I don’t care about any of the stuff I lost. All I care about is you.”

Mabel smiled as more tears slipped down her face. “Thanks, bro-bro.”

“Besides, none of this is your fault. We’ve told you that so many times and we’ll keep telling you until you believe it. It’s not your fault, okay?” Dipper took her hand and squeezed it tight. “We’re gonna make the people who hurt you pay. And we’re gonna get our lives back.”

Mabel smiled and opened her arms wide. “Awkward sibling hug?”

Dipper opened his own arms. “Sincere sibling hug.”

The two siblings held each other tight never wanting to let go. Their uncles watched them with huge smiles on their faces. They could already see that these two were much smarter than either of them. Smart enough to realize how much they need each other and smart enough to stay together forever.


	24. Adventure of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family reflect on what lies ahead.

Once Mabel was finally released from the hospital, Soos and his Abuelita were kind enough to once again open their home to the Pines family.

Dipper and Mabel lay on one of the large air mattresses in the living room (Waddles would have been with them, but Abuelita had a strict no-pig policy for inside the house, so he was confined to the garage). Dipper was already sound asleep, but Mabel was having trouble drifting off. Not helping was the fact that she could see a faint light in the kitchen where Ford and Stan were talking.

It was the night before the trial. Stan, Ford, and Brenden had been prepping Mabel non-stop for what was to come. None of the preparation was enough to soothe her nerves, however.

When Mabel was younger, and she and Dipper would have trouble sleeping they would always sneak out to the hallway that leads to their parent's bedroom. They would always leave the door open, and it would make them feel better to be soothed by the light of the television as well as their parents’ laughter as they watched their late-night talk shows. At first, they did it in secret. Once they felt tired enough, they would go back to bed. But then one night, both Dipper and Mabel fell asleep outside the bedroom. The next thing Mabel knew, she was being carried by her mother to bed. She tucked the blanket around Mabel and kissed her forehead. So it became a tradition in the Pines household that when one of the kids couldn’t sleep, they could sit outside Mom’s and Dad’s room until they did. Then Mom or Dad would put them back in bed. It was a strange ritual, but strange was the norm for the Pines family.

God, how Mabel wished her parents could be here now. She reached under her pillow and grabbed the picture that had been salvaged from the shack and held it tight as a few tears fell.

Mabel decided to try to see if the same trick could work with the new parental figures in her life. She quietly rose up from the air mattress, wrapped her blanket tightly around her body, and settled down beside the kitchen door just out of her uncles’ eyesight.

"Do you think she's ready, Sixer?" Stan asked quietly.

"One can never be a hundred percent prepared for something like this Stanley, but I think we did a fine job preparing her. She’s done great."

“I can’t believe that scumbag, Brad, had the nerve to plead not guilty. That spoiled brat can’t just take the plea deal like the other boys. No, he’s gotta put her more through more bullshit!”

“Stanley, keep your voice down!” Ford sighed. “Believe me, I agree with you. I can’t imagine how Brad could possibly think he’ll be able to convince a jury he’s innocent considering the overwhelming evidence.”

“I don’t like it. It makes me feel like he’s got something up his sleeve. Do you think…do you think there's any chance they won't find him guilty?"

"It’s unlikely…but not impossible. We’ll just have to hope for the best,” Ford quietly admitted.

“Brad should be begging to stay in custody. Cause if he’s not locked inside a cell where the police can protect him from me…”

“Stanley…” Ford warned him for the millionth time to avoid threatening Brad out loud (Even though Ford shared the same idea. He just knew to keep it to himself).

“I’m just saying, no matter what that jury says, I’m not giving this guy another chance to hurt our kids.”

“Our kids…” Ford shook his head in disbelief that such a blessing could be bestowed upon someone like him.

“Our kids…” Stan repeated as if allowing the term to sink in and have the full effect. “You know, Ford, when we were in the ambulance and Mabel’s heart…you know.” His brother nodded not needing to hear what happened again. “When they brought her back, called me ‘Daddy.’”

Ford’s eyes widened at this. Stan looked up at him with guilt in his eyes and asked, “Is it bad that I liked it?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Ford smiled sympathetically.

“I mean, I know she was probably just confused, and god, I don’t even wanna think about what those few moments of…no heartbeat…were like for her. She told me that she saw them, so she probably did just hallucinate and didn’t mean it, but…God, I liked it. I never expected to…I mean I’ve never been much of _anything_ to _anybody_ , but to be someone…like that...to her…to those kids…it’s just…feeling _needed_ …it’s just…I like it. You know what I’m saying?”

“I do, Stanley, I really do. You know, when this journey first started…raising the kids…there was a part of me that felt cheated out of the chance to make things up to you. I was so ready for us to go sailing, and for me to show you I could be a good brother—”

“Sixer, you staying behind and helping me means more to me than any sailing adventure.”

Ford smiled, “I feel the same way. At first I thought it would be difficult to get used to after a life as full of risk and adventure as I’ve lived, but those kids are mine, and they fulfill me more than any scientific excursion."

Stan nodded, “same here,”

“Then why don’t you make it official?” a voice came from seemingly out of nowhere.

Stan and Ford looked towards the source of the sound to find that Abuelita had entered from the garage.

“How on earth did you hear us talking from out there?” Ford inquired.

“Yeah, and what were you doing out there this time of night anyhow?” Stan added.

“I’m a very good snooper, been spying on Soos since he was a child...and I was checking on the pig. I don’t like animals, especially dirty animals in my house, but I know how Mabel loves him, so I want to make sure he’s cared for.”

“She’ll appreciate that,” Stan said.

“Now...make _what_ official exactly?” Ford asked.

“Adopting the kids...you clearly love them like they are yours, so why not officially make them yours?”

Stan and Ford looked at each other nervously, but also clearly intrigued.

“We couldn’t possibly,” Ford started.

“Yeah, too much paperwork,” Stan stated, though clearly grasping for straws, “besides, it’s been less than a year since their parents...they wouldn’t want us too,” he whispered.

“I’m not sure about that. I think they care about you two as much as you two care about them.”

“No way,” Stan huffed, partially out of self-loathing and partially out of a belief that no one could love as deeply as he loved those kids.

“Eh, it’s just something to think about. I adopted Soos you know?”

“Even though you were already his guardian, and his family?”

“Si, there’s nothing like making it official...and it showed I was willing to fight for him, even when no one else would.”

Then as suddenly as she appeared, she left.

“Adoption...” Ford said slowly, letting the term sink in.

Stan chuckled. “We always talked about those crazy adventures we’d have. This adventure might be more than we bargained for.” Stan raised his eyebrows playfully. “You sure you’re up for it?”

“There won’t be much glory,” Ford said with a smirk.

“Or a lot of pay, especially once you bring college into the picture.” Stan shuddered of the potential cost of secondary education (especially since Dipper aspired to get 12 PHDs like his great uncle).

“But it will be the adventure of a lifetime,” Ford said.

“Yeah, the adventure of a lifetime,” said Stan. The two of them gave a high six.

Stan laughed as Ford wiped his misty eyes. “Aw, Sixer. Don’t get sappy on me, you nerd.”

“Says the man who cried at the Valentine’s Day card Mabel gave you.”

“Hey! I didn’t cry! I got some glitter got in my eye!”

“Sure.” Ford rolled his eyes. “We should get to bed. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Stan nodded an affirmative. They both walked out of the kitchen, only for Ford to nearly hit Mabel with his boot. For some reason, she was curled up with her blanket sitting outside the kitchen. She had fallen asleep.

The brothers looked at each other sadly as Ford picked her up. "Poor thing. I can’t imagine how terrified she must be."

“I know,” Stan said as he rubbed her back. “I’ll just be glad when this is all over.”

Ford set Mabel down onto the mattress next to Dipper. Then he laid down beside her while Stan laid behind Dipper. They both held the kids in a loving and protective embrace to comfort them for the difficult day ahead.


	25. Mabel's Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins.

The next morning the family got dressed for court. Dipper wore a collared shirt with khakis, Ford and Stan were in suits, and Mabel was in a simple black dress. All of them hated seeing that dress on her. It was the most un-Mabel outfit that could be conceived of. Even at her parents’ funeral, she didn’t wear black. She wore bright colors because they all knew their parents would want their little girl to be herself. But their lawyer, Brenden, insisted that it was important to look professional.

Brenden rode with them to the courthouse to go over some last-minute rehearsal and to make sure everyone was clear on what was expected. Mabel was extremely quiet on the ride over with what was almost an unreadable expression on her face. She was doing a great job of staying calm, however, until they reached the courthouse.

Out front it looked like a media circus, there were crowds of people and newspaper reporters. Among them was Shandra Jimenez with her news crew. The sight caused Mabel's face to turn a ghostly white. Brenden had warned her that there would probably be a crowd, considering Gravity Falls was a small town with not a lot of crimes of this caliber. Still, seeing nearly the whole town gathered for what was going to be one of the most uncomfortable experiences of her life didn't exactly ease her tension.

“Mabel?” Brenden said quietly.

Mabel turned to him shaking and her face still ghostly white.

“Do you remember what we are gonna prove in there?” Brenden said with a gentle smile. He hoped getting her to say it would calm her down.

Mabel took a deep breath and forced a small smile, “That it’s not my fault,”

Brenden smiled and nodded, Stan affectionately rubbed her head while Ford and Dipper squeezed her hands. They had spent so much time over the past few days saying it to her, but it was nice to hear her say it for herself.

Before the car parked to let them out, Brenden reminded them to move swiftly. Don’t look anyone in the eye and don’t answer any questions. As the exited the car, the four men formed a protected barrier around Mabel her to shield her from the prying eyes. Ford and Stan used their hands to cover her face. Mabel kept her eyes on her shoes as she moved through the crowd as quickly as she could.

As they walked in, familiar faces from the town were seated in the audience: Soos waved, Wendy gave a thumbs up, and Grenda and Candy made a heart with their hands directed at Mabel. Mabel smiled at all the support she was receiving.

Then, a man presumed to be the defense attorney walked in with the face that had been haunting Mabel’s nightmares. His eyes caught Mabel’s for a moment. She was shaken to the core by the pure hatred in his eyes that bore into her sore. For a moment she didn't think she could handle it, but then she felt a small hand squeeze hers. She looked over to see Dipper smiling at her.

“You can do this, Mabel. I know you can,” he said.

Stan and Ford each laid a hand on her shoulders and also offered encouraging smiles. Brenden offered her a glass of water to calm her nerves.

The jury consisted of people Mabel didn't know. Brenden had explained to her that the jury was made up of randomly selected people from out of town to prevent a conflict of interest. An older man with white hair (though not the kind of hair that had curls in it like Mabel imagined all judges to have) entered the courtroom and asked for opening statements from both sides.

Brenden stood up and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today because horrific crimes have been committed against one innocent girl and her family. Mabel Pines, befriended the defendant, Bradley Edwards. Shortly after doing so, Mr. Edwards broke into the home of Miss Pines, threatened her with a knife, bound her, and attempted to rape her. He was caught and thwarted by Miss Pines’ great uncle and guardian, Stanley Pines, and promptly arrested. When he was released on bail, he plotted with three of his classmates, one of who gave a full confession, to then murder the two witnesses of his crime: Mabel Pines and Stanley Pines, by burning down their home. In doing so, also endangering the lives of their other two family members, Mason Pines and Stanford Pines. Mabel Pines was hospitalized with severe burns and life-threatening smoke inhalation. Not only should Mr. Edwards pay for the physical and emotional damages he has inflicted upon the Pines family, he is also a dangerous predator who should not be released back into society where he may harm another innocent girl like Miss Pines.”

The judge asked for the opening statements of Brad’s defense attorney. "Ladies and gentleman, my client, Bradley Edwards, has been accused by Mabel Pines of attempted rape. As the prosecution pointed out, Mabel had befriended Mr. Edwards. But it was more than friendship that Miss Pines was interested in, and Mr. Edwards reciprocated those romantic feelings. I would like to remind the jury that my client is seventeen years old while Miss Pines is thirteen years old which, according to the Romeo and Juliet Law, is legal in the state of Oregon. Miss Pines, a teenage girl who is known for her flirtatious behavior, invited Brad over that night for consensual acts.”

There was an audible gasp at the lawyer's ridiculous claim. Nobody was buying it, but it didn’t mean the Pines family weren’t outraged at what this man was saying about their beloved Mabel.

“It was merely teenagers being teenagers having a night of fun that would have only been a night of fun except for one thing: Miss Pines’ uncle, Stanley Pines, walked in on them. Ladies and gentlemen, we all know how much trouble teenagers can get into when their parents catch them in the act of having intercourse. Miss Pines, in a panic, lied to Mr. Pines and claimed Mr. Edwards was raping her to spare her own image.”

Mabel looked on in horror. How could someone say this about her? No one could possibly believe this, right?

“Then, three teenage boys attempted to burn down their home. Pyromania is not an unheard of occurrence and manifests in a boy’s teenage years. So three pyromaniac boys picked a home isolated from the rest of the town to avoid getting caught. One of the boys regretted their actions and reported the crime to authorities, but wanted to deflect blame in hopes of a lighter sentence. He heard about Mr. Edward’s arrest and figured he was the perfect scapegoat. What an interesting plot: teenage boy hires other teenage boys to be hitmen! But highly unrealistic. Ladies and gentlemen, I beg you not to ruin this fine young man’s future by convicting him for the crime of being a teenage boy. Don’t punish this boy just for the mistake of trusting a liar.”

Stan was about to stand and deliver his own justice to Brad’s lawyer, but Brenden kept a firm hand on his shoulder reminding him that breaking protocol will only hurt their case. Dipper was breathing hard and gnashing his teeth at the lawyer. Ford was enraged as well but pushed it down to comfort his niece, who was in tears hearing such accusations made against her.

It was time for Mabel’s testimony, but Brenden thought she was too upset to deliver it at the moment. “Mabel, if you like, I can request a recess for you.”

“No,” Mabel wiping her eyes. “I want to get this over with.”

“Very well. Your Honor, the prosecution calls Mabel Pines to the stand.”

Mabel took a deep breath. Her family each gave her an encouraging squeeze as she stood up. She put her hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth before sitting down on the witness bench. At Brenden’s cue, Mabel began her testimony.

“I was sleeping in my bedroom. I heard footsteps. At first, I thought it was Grunkle Stan, but…it was Brad. He…he put his hand over my mouth and…he put a knife to my face. I tried to scream, but he put a gag over my mouth. He slapped me and told me to shut up or he would kill me and Grunkle Stan. So…I did what he said.”

Mabel glanced over at Stan. He was looking at her with a heartbroken expression. It disgusted him that his life was used to force Mabel to submit to Brad. Ford put a hand on Stan’s shoulder, knowing this was the part of the story that upset Stan the most.

“I love my Grunkle Stan. I lost my parents already. I didn’t want to lose him too. So…I let him take off my underwear.” She confessed in a low voice as though she were the one who did the disgusting act. “He took off his shirt and got on top of me. He held the knife to my neck. And…and I heard him unzip his pants.” More tears flowed down Mabel’s face, but she soldiered on. “Then, Grunkle Stan came in and pulled Brad off me. They fought and…and…Brad tried to kill him. He…he tried to stab him in the head. But Grunkle Stan knocked him out.”

Mabel had to take a deep breath before continuing with the next part of the story, “Then the night that Brad was…released on bail,” Blubs and Durland were in the courtroom as well, but couldn’t even look at the poor girl. “On the night he was released on bail, I was upstairs sleeping with my family when I got thirsty. I went down to get some water alone.” Mabel began breathing hard, but she forced herself to continue. “I smelled smoke, but my Grunkle Ford is a scientist, so sometimes I would smell smoke coming off from his inventions plus the shack is…was...old, so I didn’t think too much about it. But I thought I should check it out anyways. I followed the smell and saw three boys with matches. When they saw me they all got freaked out, they gagged me so I couldn’t scream or call for help. One of the boys was really scared and freaking out, but he grabbed a bat and he hit me…but I don’t remember much after that.”

Mabel pointed to the three boys who looked guilty as sin. She made sure to once again explain how frightened they appeared and how she had never met them before in her life, so they didn’t have anything against her. She hoped they would receive mercy. Mabel felt sorry for them deep down. She knew that Brad was a monster, but she didn’t believe those boys were. They just got caught up in this mess.

“All I remember is waking up for a minute. Everything around me was on fire…it was hard to breathe…I was coughing a lot…it was so hot, and everything hurt so bad, I couldn’t move…I called for help. And then…I saw Grunkle Stan standing over me. I felt him pick me up.” Mabel smiled at Stan, who tried to smile back despite his tears. “And…I don’t remember anything after that. Until we got the hospital.”

Mabel’s eyes were filled with tears, so she didn’t notice that much of the courtroom was crying with her as well, including some members of the jury.

This mass sympathy did not sit well with Brad’s lawyer, whose turn it was to cross-examine Mabel. Stan had a bad feeling about this guy. He seemed like the type who was willing to do whatever it took to win, even if it meant putting his baby through more pain.

“Now, Miss Pines, would you describe yourself as flirtatious?”

“No…I have crushes, but it never goes beyond that,” Mabel answered defensively before the judge could respond to Brenden.

“But would you say that you come on strong to the boys you meet?” The lawyer asked, showing no mercy.

“Objection, your honor! The defense is harassing an underage witness!” Brenden shouted.

“Your honor,” the defense attorney responded. “This is a case of her word versus my clients. I, as Mr. Edwards’ legal representative, have the right to face his accuser.”

The judge was not liking such questions posed to a young girl. But the defense does have a right to question her story. “Very well, but you’re walking a thin line.”

The lawyer put on a slimy grin and continued his interrogation on Mabel. “Miss Pines, were you sexually attracted to Bradley Edwards at all?”

Mabel felt like she had been coached on this question, but her mind was drawing a blank on what answer she was supposed to give. “I…I mean…I thought he was cute…but I…”

“But you had no desire to have sexual intercourse with him?”

“No…we…we had just met.”

“You had just met, yet you gave him your contact information?”

“Y-yes.”

“What did you intend to talk to him about?”

“I…I don’t know…” Mabel said as tears began to flow. “Music…tv shows…I don’t know. He seemed cool and I thought…maybe we could do fun stuff together.”

“Miss Pines, I think we all know what kind of “fun” a teenage boy and girl like to have.”

Brenden was about to raise another objection, but it wasn’t necessary. The judge already had enough. He banged his gavel. “That’s enough! Unless you have a _relevant_ question to ask Miss Pines, I suggest you end this cross-examination.”

The defense attorney glowered and reluctantly announced that he had no further questions.

When the lawyer finally finished questioning Mabel the judge declared a twenty-minute recess to recover from the emotional testimony.

Brenden led Mabel to a private room. She asked him, “Did I do okay?” her voice cracked.

“You were fantastic,” Brenden replied gently as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Do…do you think anyone really believes that I brought this on myself?” The poor girl asked as tears filled her eyes.

“There is no way in heck!” Stan answered as he entered behind Brenden and pulled her into a tight hug followed by Ford and Dipper. It had been incredibly difficult, but being in the arms of her family made her feel safe and secure. “Pumpkin, I’ve been in a lot of courtrooms in my life and I’ve never seen anyone do as amazing as you.”

“You were brilliant, my dear,” Ford added.

“You were great, Sis,” Dipper said.

“Thanks, guys.”

 “Alright, Mabel,” said Brenden. “Just take a break and relax. You’ve earned it.”

Mabel nodded. The trial was far from over, but at least they made it over the first hurdle.


	26. My Worst Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan reveals what happened that night.

Before they entered the courtroom, Brenden spoke with the Pines family. “Alright, Brad will be giving his testimony. Judging by the case the defense is putting forward, Brad will likely say some things about Mabel that are…upsetting.”

“Hasn’t he already done that?” Poor Mabel said.

“Yes, he has and it’s not right. Everyone in that courtroom knows it, but it’s like his nasty lawyer said, he has to get his story out. And the only way he can even hope to make his story make sense is by dragging you through the mud. But I promise I will make sure they see right through him.”

 “The important thing is to remain calm and professional,” Brenden said with a meaningful glance at the temperamental Stan. Stan grunted in reluctant agreement. Brenden put his hand on Mabel’s shoulder. “Are you ready, Mabel?”

Mabel swallowed and nodded. Dipper took her hand while Stan and Ford put their hands on her shoulders as they followed Brenden back to the courtroom.

The trial was resumed, and Brad gave his testimony. “Mabel and I were talking, she gave me her number and stuff. She was totally flirting with me, and her uncle could tell so he kept glaring at me.”

Stan happened to be giving Brad that exact same glare this very moment. He whispered under his breath, “Maybe cause you were acting like a creep.”

“Mabel wanted me, but she couldn’t show it in front of her uncle. So she told me to come sneak into her house later that night. We’re started to, you know, get going…”

Brad made the briefest of eye contact with Mabel. The anger and spite he conveyed in that short moment were enough to make Mabel shiver. Ford noticed this and put his arm protectively around her.

“Then her uncle came in. He got super pissed and freaked out on me. Mabel told him that I tried to rape her so she wouldn’t get in trouble.”

Mabel looked up at Stan with pleading eyes as though Stan could ever possibly believe Brad over her. Stan bent down and whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry, pumpkin, nobody’s buying this garbage.”

“And then they tried to blame me for the fire. I was at home and the police were watching me the whole time. I had nothing to do with it.”

Now that Brad’s testimony was finished, Brenden was permitted to cross-examine him. "Mr. Edwards, if your claims are true and your acts with Miss Pines were simply consensual, I must ask why you felt the need to bring weapons such as a knife and a gag?"

“She asked me to.” Brad actually had the balls to smirk at the lawyer. "What can I say? She just likes it kinky."

Ford had to keep both hands firmly on Stan's shoulders to keep him from charging Brad. Even though his own urge to rip Brad apart was growing stronger with every passing moment. They both had to keep their hands on Dipper who was ready to charge the guy, despite being half his size.

"Mr. Edwards, do you honestly expect us to believe that a thirteen-year-old girl would have the ability to communicate such mature desires?"

Brad himself lost his temper at the lawyer’s questioning. He was a boy who had never been told no in his life and was not used to things not going his way. "I am tired of everyone acting like this girl is so sweet and innocent. You can ask anyone who knows her; she’s chasing a new guy practically every week. If she didn't want me coming on to her she should have told me so, but she didn't say that. She wanted to have sex with me but didn’t own up to it when she was caught.”

“It sounds like to me, young man, that you’re the one not owning up to what you’ve done.” Brenden himself was beginning to lose his calm hearing such a sick person trying to deflect blame to this sweet young girl he’s gotten to know.

“It’s not my fault! She asked for it! Don’t blame me for giving her what she wanted! Blame her for being a little whore!"

Suddenly, a man came up from behind Brenden and charged at Brad. Brenden was about to tell Stan to sit back down but was shocked to see that it was actually Ford who had come running up on Brad and grabbed onto his shirt.

“You piece of shit! How dare you!” Ford hissed. He had tried to remain calm for his family’s sake, but calling Mabel a whore had been the last straw for him. He extended his arm back like he was about to sock Brad in the face. Brad panicked and shielded his face.

“BAILIFF, REMOVE STANFORD PINES FROM THE COURTROOM!”

“NO!” Mabel came from behind the prosecution table and pleaded with the judge. “Your honor, please let him stay. He’s sorry. Please don’t make him leave. I need him.”

Ford looked back at Mabel instantly regretting his behavior upon realizing he will be taken away from her. He let go of Brad and turned to the judge. “Your honor, forgive me. I lost my temper. I will not do so again. Please, let me stay with my niece. She needs me right now.”

The judge glanced over at the girl. He sympathized with her. Even though he was supposed to be impartial, he knew in his heart who was telling the truth here. “This behavior in a courtroom is not acceptable, Mr. Pines, do you understand?”

“Yes, your honor.” Ford bowed his head in contrition.

“Approach the bench,” the judge commanded. Ford did so and the judge whispered to him. “I’m allowing you to stay for the sake of that little girl. But I will not tolerate another outburst like this, do you understand?”

“Yes, your honor. Thank you, your honor.” Ford sat back down next his niece. “I’m so sorry, Mabel, forgive me.”

“It’s okay,” Mabel couldn’t be angry at Ford. She was too amused seeing Brad shaking and crying like a baby after the scare Ford gave him. But she did have a question for him. “I’m not a whore, am I?”

“No, sweetheart. Don’t listen to him. He’s just too stupid to think of anything else to say.”

The two shared a quiet laugh as Brad left the stands.

Brad’s defense attorney called the next witness, someone they didn’t expect. “I call Ryan Scott to the stand.”

“Ryan Scott?” Dipper whispered to Mabel. “Isn’t he…?”

Mabel looked at the young man walking up to the stand. It was, in fact, one of the boys who burned down the shack and tried to kill her and her family.

“Mr. Scott, you and your accomplices have confessed to the burning down of the Pines’ home, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You and your accomplices were hired to do it, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Can you point to the man who hired you to perform this act?”

Ryan pointed his finger. There was a collective gasp in the courtroom. Brad’s defense attorney smiled smugly. “I would like it noted that the witness is pointing to Stanley Pines.”

Stan was numb with shock. He looked around like he expected Justin Kerprank to pop out and tell him he’s being Ker-Prank'd.

"Um...Brad...Brad didn't come up with the plot.” Ryan glanced nervously at Brad whom he was clearly being prompted by. “The old man...the old man wanted to make sure that Brad was locked up for the rest of his life. So he paid us to set the house on fire and blame Brad so he would send Brad away and also collect some extra cash from the lawsuit."

"THAT'S A GODDAMN LIE, YOU SICK BASTARD, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Stan stood up no longer able to control his temper. This kid tried to murder his family and he had the balls to blame him for it.

The court began to erupt after that outburst from Stan. Mabel was crying. Hearing this horrible accusation being made against her uncle was worse than any insult they threw at her.

"Order! Order! I will have order in my court!" the judge said as he pounded on the gavel. "Mr. Pines, you will have the chance to defend yourself."

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEFEND SHIT!" Stan didn't care about swearing. He had never been angrier in his life. "THEY’RE TRYING TO DRAG MY FAMILY THROUGH THE DIRT AFTER ALL THEY PUT US THROUGH!"

“Mr. Pines! _Sit. Down._ ”

Ford put his hand on Stan’s shoulder. He motioned his eyes towards Mabel who was looking at Stan fearing he’ll get kicked out. He took a deep breath and sat back down. He didn’t say another word until he was called to the stand by the defense.

“Mr. Pines, would you describe your young niece as flirtatious?" the lawyer asked with a slimy grin on his face.

“You already asked my niece that question, you idiot,” Stan said growling.

“Is it too much to ask for some professionalism in this courtroom?” the lawyer asked the judge with a fake innocence.

“If you want to see it perhaps you should show it,” the judge quipped back. “Mr. Pines, just answer his question.”

Stan curled his hands into fist wanting to sock this slimy lawyer already knowing where he was going with this. "I would describe my niece as a perfectly normal, innocent, thirteen-year-old girl," Stan said through gritted teeth.

The lawyer stared at Stan as if he was trying to find a way to make him crack. "But as thirteen-year-olds go, would you say your niece is fascinated with young men?"

"No, I would say my niece has crushes just like anyone her age would.”

“But children her age often began…certain acts that we adults may not like them doing.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is maybe your niece isn’t as innocent as you think she is.”

Not since Brad has Stan met a person he wanted to strangle as badly as this slimy lawyer. He wanted to lunge over the desk and settle this with his fists. But he knew fists weren’t going to convince the jury he was telling the truth. “No, she’s not. Not anymore…because of him.” Stan pointed at Brad with the most bitter of glares. “Her innocence was lost that night. I saw it in her eyes when I found her. You think she was having fun? I saw her. The look in her eyes was one I’ll never forget. She was crying and scared. She cried into my arms and I had to hold her until she calmed down. I’ve seen her have nightmares. I’ve seen her have panic attacks. And you’re gonna tell me my niece was having _fun_ that night?”

The lawyer didn’t have a reply. It was clear whose story was more sympathetic. He decided to change course. “Mr. Pines, you have quite an extensive criminal record, correct?”

“Objection, your honor! Relevance?” Brenden shouted.

The defense attorney explained, “Stanley Pines was accused by my witness of orchestrating the arson. His past criminal record is relevant to assessing whether this claim is true or not.”

“Very well. Continue,” said the judge.

“Mr. Pines, you have been guilty of many crimes: shoplifting, pickpocketing, forgery, tax evasion, teaching bears to drive, first-degree llama-cide, he even invented a new crime called ‘burglebezzlement.’ But the charge I find most interesting of all: insurance fraud.”

Stan crossed his arms defiantly and glared at the lawyer.

“You stand to make big money if your business and home, the Mystery Shack, was burned down. And since you’ve shown a history of insurance fraud and other similar crimes, why should we disbelieve Mr. Scott’s claim that you orchestrated this whole thing.”

Stan took another deep breath. In a calm, matter-of-fact voice, he replied, “My family was in there.”

“You’ve shown yourself to be a man of no ethics willing to scam people to make a buck. What’s to say that you wouldn’t risk your family’s lives for a significant amount of money?”

Stan didn’t know how he was managing not to kill this guy on site for accusing him of nearly killing his family. “Look, I’m no angel. I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life. Call me a scammer, a liar, a con artist. I won’t argue. But the one thing I would never do is hurt my family. When the fire started, Mabel was downstairs. I had to go get her. I saw her lying on the ground. She wasn’t moving. I didn’t know if she was alive or...” Stan’s voice broke. “I got her out. She was alive but in bad shape. She had to go to the emergency room and I never left her side.” Stan’s eyes began to water, but he held them back.

Stan looked the defense attorney directly in the eyes as his anger simmered. “And now you’re going to stand there and say I did that to her? That I intentionally put my little girl through all that pain? That I tried to kill her? She _flatlined_ that night!”

There were two gasps from the prosecution table. He looked over to see Mabel’s hands over her mouth and shock and Dipper quickly wrapped his arms around his sister as though he feared death with try to take her a second time.

So much for keeping it a secret. But the cat was out of the bag now, so Stan continued his rant. He wanted Brad and his slimy lawyer to know what he’s been through. “And I will tell you and your client this much, I hope to God that you never have to sit in the back of an ambulance where you watch your loved one _die_ right in front of you!”

Finally, the tears spilled over. Stan’s explosive rage transformed into something, quieter, sadder…but no less in emotional intensity. “For a few seconds, I thought I watched my baby girl die right in front of me.”

Stan wiped his eyes and made his best attempt to steady his voice. “Watching someone you love go through that, I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy. Who, at the moment, is your client. He is one that did that to her. He’s the reason I almost lost her that night.”

The defense attorney was visibly shaken by Stan’s response. He tried to think of a way to turn this in his favor, but his mind drew a blank. “No further questions, your honor.”

Desperate for any straws to grasp, the lawyer decided maybe he can get the girl to fumble on the stand and cast doubt about his client’s guilt. “I call Mabel Pines to the stands.”

“Objection, your honor! Has my client not been through enough questioning already?” Brenden didn’t want to subject the poor girl to any more suffering at the hands of this slimy human being who, unfortunately, shared his occupation.

“Need I remind you Mr. Michaels that your client has accused my client and just like you have a right to question my client, I have a right to question yours.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Michaels, I’ll be okay,” Mabel said forcing a small smile. Brenden didn’t like letting her go, but there was nothing he could do to stop Mabel from being forced on the stand once more.

“Now, Miss Pines, you stated earlier that you do not personally know the three boys who set fire to your home, correct?”

“Correct,” Mabel answered plainly.

“Now when you and Mr. Edwards were “talking” earlier did he mention any of these boys by name as his friends?”

“No, but we weren’t talking very long.”

“Now you are aware of your uncle’s criminal history, correct?”

Mabel simply nodded.

“Would you say it would be completely out of the realm of possibility for your uncle to bribe people if he felt he had something to gain.” the lawyer asked, determine to stump the child.

“No,” Mabel answered without hesitation.

“Then is it really so absurd that your uncle would burn down your home for the insurance money?”

“Yes,” Mabel said her anger growing. “Yes, it is, and I can tell you exactly why. I’ve heard a lot of bad things about Grunkle Stan, and some of it is true. But everything he’s worked for, everything he cares about, it's all for his family.” Mabel made eye contact with Stan and they smiled at each other over the familiar words that were said when her trust in him was put to the ultimate test.

“Grunkle Stan hasn’t left my side since the night Brad attacked me. He’s been scared for me, trying to protect me and look after me. He’s sacrificed so much for me already. My Grunkle Stan loves me. He’s…he’s like a father to me.”

Stan put his hand over his heart touched by Mabel’s statement.

“So there’s no way he would put me in danger,” said Mabel. “There’s no way he would set the Mystery Shack on fire with us still inside.”  

The defense attorney was taken aback from such a strong response from the girl who seemed so fragile the last time she was on the stand. Apparently, she was much more confident defending Stan’s honor than her own. Trying to question her further would only dig his client’s hole deeper. “No further questions, your honor.”


	27. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The verdict is decided.

There were still a few more testimonies to hear. Namely, Ford and Dipper recounting what occurred the night of the fire, having one of the first responders describe the injuries the family suffered that evening. They even brought the blood-spattered bat out for physical evidence. Stan couldn’t wait to destroy that thing when this was all over (he couldn’t imagine using it again considering all that had happened), and even having Brad’s parents testify that their son was actually a good person (even though their testimony seemed almost forced and fake) it was time for the final statements.

Brad went first. “Look, I’m a good student with my whole life ahead of me. All day I have been listening to her sob story, and I can assure you it’s all an act! Her uncle is the town’s most notorious con man and she is the town’s most promiscuous resident, so of course, he would teach her all of his tricks to ruin me. Don’t let my prominent future be ruined by these two _con artists_.”

Mabel already had tears in her eyes, but she took a deep breath and sat down in the stands. Just like earlier, Brendan gave her a gentle signal and she took a deep breath and began to speak, “I want to start by saying that for the first time all day Brad has said something with a grain of truth to it.” The crowd let out a confused gasp.

“My Grunkle Stan has taught me lots of things, but not what Brad is saying he taught me. My Grunkle Stan taught me to stand up for myself, he taught me that when the world fights you’ve got to fight back, he taught me how to be proud of who I was, and to never change for anyone. He and my Grunkle Ford gave me and my brother a home when our whole world fell apart, he gave up his dreams to take care of us. My Grunkle Stan has put his life on the line multiple times just to keep me safe. My Grunkle ultimately taught me about love, and I will tell you this much, Brad, love is not and will never be someone like you.”

Mabel made a statement so blunt that it left the courtroom stunned, “If it weren’t for my Grunkle Stan, this would be a murder trial.”

The statement brought Stan to tears. Mabel looked directly at him and gave him a soft smile.

“So you know what, Brad?” She pushed all fear aside to look directly into his eyes. “I’m sorry that your view of the world and of people is so small that you see people like my Grunkle Stan as just a con man because to me, he’s a hero.”

Without another word, she stepped down and returned to her seat where she leaned on Stan, clearly emotionally drained. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head in gratitude.

After the jury left to deliberate on the verdict, Brenden led the family back into the small, private room. "I can truly say you folks have done all you can. All that is left is to just wait. I want you all to know that I have been truly honored to represent such a wonderful family. I only hope that in a short time this nightmare will be over for good."

At this, Mabel gave Brenden a tight hug. She didn’t know what would happen after this, but she did know she wouldn’t have made it through without such a kind and understanding lawyer. He gently reciprocated. He had been in this field for several years, and while several clients had touched him, this case and this sweet girl would always have a special place in his heart. He just hoped he had done enough to give her the happy ending she deserved.

For a long time, everyone was silent. No one really knew what to say. They would just have to hold their breath and wait.

“Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked in a quiet voice.

“Yeah, pumpkin?” Stan answered gently.

Mabel had so much she wanted to ask her Grunkle about what had been said in the courtroom. She wanted to ask about her flatlining and if that was why she saw her mom and dad. She wanted to ask about being called _his_ baby girl, despite not being his daughter. She wanted to ask if he was as afraid of the outcome as she was. But all she could manage was to hug him tight. He reciprocated without a word.

Finally, she said in a very quiet whisper, “Thank you for protecting me.”

Stan hugged her tighter. “You kidding, pumpkin? I should be the one thanking you for what you said about me up there. Saved my reputation when there’s nothing to save, I wish I had you with me to testify for me when I went to that Columbian prison,” Stan said forcing a small laugh.

Mabel gave a small laugh herself, but soon her smile dropped quickly and she looked up at Ford with her large, innocent eyes. "Grunkle Ford?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know how you told me I was brave and strong?"

"Of course, dear, and today you proved you were."

Mabel's eyes filled with tears as she made a heartbreaking plea. "Would it be okay if I stopped being brave and strong for just a minute?"

Ford could feel his heart break. It was such an innocent request from someone who had been through so much. He didn't say a word but offered her to collapse in his arms. “You never have to be brave and strong for me, honey.”

“Or me,” Stan said as he hugged her too.

“Or me, sis,” Dipper said as he joined in a well.

It took a while for the jurors to deliberate, so Mabel eventually dozed off emotionally exhausted. Dipper allowed her to lay her head on his lap. She was shivering a little as she slept, so Ford took off his suit jacket and laid it over her. After all the stress she’s been through today, she deserved to nap comfortably. Stan sat next to her and ran his hands through her hair as she slept so that even through her subconscious she could know she wasn’t alone.

They all sat in silence worrying about the jury’s decision. They tried to reason that the defense was absurd and that this was an open-and-shut case. They tried to think of any possible reason they could find Brad not guilty. They couldn’t imagine a reasonable explanation, but that didn’t stop them from worrying.

There was, however, the more realistic possibility of Brad being let off on a light sentence. Even though he was tried as an adult, he was still a young boy. Plus, he was rich. Both of those were enough to incline the legal system to go easy on him. How will Mabel ever be safe if he’s out there free?

Brenden came back in and announced, "The jury is ready to deliver the verdict. Are you guys ready?"

Ford gently rubbed Mabel's back to wake her up. "Mabel, sweetheart, it's time.” All sleep was gone from her as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Ford put his hand under her chin. “Can you be brave for just a few more minutes?" Mabel nodded and went with her family back into the courtroom.

They rose to greet the judge once again and on his signal, they all sat. The atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife. It felt like everyone in the courtroom was holding their breath.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, your honor. On the charges of breaking and entering, assault with a weapon, kidnapping, sexual assault, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit arson, and conspiracy to commit murder, we find the defendant, Bradley Edwards, guilty of all charges.”

The courtroom erupted into applause and Mabel was suddenly bombarded with embraces from her beloved family. The judge ordered them to quiet down so he could continue.

"Bradley Edwards, I sentence you to 50 years in prison. Mr. Edwards will also pay $1,000,000 for physical and emotional damages to the Pines family."

Ford playfully jabbed Stan in the side assuming he would be excited about the massive compensation, but he just bent down and held his real priceless treasure tight.

Brad looked at the judge in a state of shock. He looked around as though expecting someone to tell the judge that he can't do that. But no one came to his defense. The only people in the courtroom upset by his verdict were his parents, but even they said nothing. His parents could not buy his freedom (and after hearing the testimony of the young girl their son had traumatized they weren’t sure they wanted to).

His eyes found Mabel. Pure animalistic rage came over him. He charged at her. Stan and Ford became prepared to defend and protect her, but before anyone else could do anything, Mabel gave Brad a powerful kick to his balls. He doubled over in pain as the bailiff grabbed Brad and pulled him away from Mabel.

As he was taken away, Brad screamed after her. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE, YOU LITTLE SLUT! WHEN I GET OUT, I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR WHOLE WORTHLESS FAMILY!"

“YOU RUINED YOUR OWN LIFE!” Mabel retorted. “BUT I’M NOT GONNA LET YOU RUIN MINE!”

"Get him out of my courtroom!" the judge demanded and Brad was removed from the building.

Stan laughed and ruffled her hair. “Hitting below the belt, just like her Grunkle Stan taught her! That’s my girl!!”

Mabel smiled as more friends came to congratulate her. She would not let Brad’s threat frighten her. She had won. She meant what she said to Brad, he would not ruin her life anymore.


	28. Like You Were My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel asks Stan a question that's been plaguing.

It turned out Stan was right. Once all the legal matters had been taken care of it took almost no time at all to restore the shack to its former glory. A little nicer than before actually, as the furniture and appliances were new (Mabel had a peace of mind knowing that she wouldn’t be smelling smoke for a long time). Even though they had enough money to make the Shack bigger and nicer than it was before, the kids insisted they make it look as much like the original as possible: small, tacky, and old-fashioned. It was home.

Dipper and Mabel decided against getting their own rooms for the time being. After everything they had been through they couldn’t bear to be parted. Though their uncles did insist on at least getting a slightly larger bedroom for them. After all, they were rebuilding more than a tourist-trap business, they were building a home for these kids to have forever.

They decided to take the money they had left over to put into a college fund for Dipper and Mabel. Stan and Ford wanted to make sure they had everything they would ever need to create the best lives possible for themselves (they even had enough left over to stack away a very small amount for themselves so that once the twins were in college they could enjoy a few adventures between the two of them in their twilight years).

It was the night before the grand re-opening of the shack. The four of them had moved in a couple of days ago. It was important for them to get comfortable with the Shack as their home before opening it to the public as a business.

Ford and Stan sat in the kitchen sipping coffee and quietly discussing the true motive for the celebration the next day.

“What if they don’t go for it, Ford? I mean, what if we’re overstepping our bounds? We aren’t their parents. What if they think we are trying to replace them?”

“Stanley, you know the kids are smarter than that. They know we can’t replace their parents. This isn’t about replacing their parents. It’s about saying that we are more than their guardians. We are their _family_ and we always will be.” Ford patted his brother’s hand. “Don’t be nervous.”

“Nervous? Who said anything about nervous? I’m not nervous! You’re nervous!” Stan pointed an accusing finger at Ford, who just raised his eyebrow and smiled.

“I’m gonna…I’m gonna head to the roof to make sure the S is secured on the sign,” Stan said trying to bail out of this awkward moment. “Wouldn’t want it falling off during tomorrow’s festivities!”

“Stanley, you know the sign is in better shape now then it’s ever been,” Ford said with a laugh.

“I know, Sixer. It’s just a force of habit,” Stan said with a laugh as he headed up the ladder leading to the roof.

When he got to the top he was surprised to find Mabel sitting on the roof outside her bedroom window. She was looking up at the stars and appeared to be deep in thought.

“Everything alright, pumpkin?” Stan asked quietly as he walked over to sit at her side.

“Hi, Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said trying her best to put on a perky face, but not doing a great job.

“Hey, I know I’m cheap, but how about a penny for your thoughts?” Stan pulled out a penny from behind her ear. The magic trick used to amaze her when she was a baby. Even though she knew it was just a trick now, it still got a giggle out of her now and then.

“I’ve got a lot of thoughts.”

“Well, I don’t have a lot of pennies, but I’ve got all the time in the world and big ears that can listen,” Stan said as Mabel gave a small laugh.

Mabel looked down in contemplation. She had avoided the subject since the trial fearing it would upset Stan if she brought it up. But she couldn’t get the thought out of her head. Mabel took a deep breath and then finally asked a question that had been plaguing her. “What happened…when I flatlined?”

Stan certainly wasn’t expecting this question. Mabel hadn’t followed up with him about that accidental revelation, so he had assumed (or hoped) that she had forgotten about it. “Your heart…stopped…but for just a few seconds! No big deal. You were fine,” Stan added quickly.

“Did I die?”

Stan scoffed. “Obviously, not! You’re right here. Unless you’re a zombie or something.”

Stan tried to tickle Mabel in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, but she wasn’t having it. She shoved his fingers away. “Grunkle Stan, please tell me.”

“Tell you what, Mabel?” Stan said defensively. “Your heart stopped for a sec and it started again. What do you want from me?”

“I want to know if maybe I died and saw my mom and dad!” Mabel shouted back.

Stan was taken aback. That was certainly a good reason to want to know. The problem was he had no idea how to answer her. “Sweetie...I don’t know...nobody knows…what really happens when we…maybe, maybe Ford knows something about it…”

“Maybe it was just a dream,” Mabel said sounding almost disappointed. “It just seemed so real…seeing Mom and Dad. I even heard Dad’s voice. He said, ‘Daddy’s here.’”

Stan felt his heart sink. He was a person who had told more lies in his life than he could count. Yet, that one in the ambulance still tugged at him. He felt horrible for tricking his niece into thinking her father was there with her. He couldn’t let her live with that lie. “You don’t remember, do you, pumpkin?”

“Remember what, Grunkle Stan?”

“I was the one who said, ‘Daddy’s here.’”

“ _You_ did? But why?”

“I’m sorry, baby. I really am. But please try to understand. I didn’t know if you were gonna make it, and I was scared. I had never been so scared in my life.”

“Really? But you’re not afraid of anything! You’ve faced all sorts of crazy stuff: zombies, spider women, pterodactyls, demon triangles…”

A smile lifted the corners of Stan's mouth. How precious it was that this child thought that he, a man who for most of his life had been a coward, could be truly fearless. “I’ve been scared lots of times, pumpkin. Mainly when someone or _something_ tries to hurt you kids. But when you guys were attacked by zombies, or monsters, or Bill…heck, even Brad. I could stand between you and them, I could fight back, I could protect you.”

Stan took her hands in his. “But when you…when you flatlined, they started doing CPR on you, and….and even though your ma had made me learn how to do it before you kids came this summer….I….I couldn’t help the paramedics, because I was so scared. It was like my whole body was frozen. I have no idea how long they had to do it, because it was like my whole world had stopped.”

Stan didn’t want to cry in front of her, but he couldn’t stop the tears spilling down his cheeks. “That feeling of helplessness...it was the scariest thing I’ve ever faced, Mabel. I was so scared that I lost you.”

Mabel had to admit that it was a little scary seeing her Grunkle Stan so….vulnerable in front of her. She knew better than most that her Grunkle Stan could be a real softie, but seeing him look so broken over what was now only a memory, it was like she was seeing a new side to a man that she admired so.

 Stan tried to wipe his eyes and take a deep breath before continuing. “When they brought you back, I was so relieved, Mabel. I felt like _I_ could breath again knowing you were still with me. I squeezed your hand and you looked up at me and you called me…you called me ‘Daddy.’ You looked so confused and scared, I just wanted to make you feel better. I was willing to say or do anything to keep you _here,_ to keep you _fighting_ ….so I said, ‘Daddy’s here’ because…I wanted you to know that you weren’t alone. I wanted you to know that someone who loves you very much was there to protect you and to look after you.”

Mabel said nothing and stared at Stan with an expression that was impossible to read. Stan couldn’t tell what she was thinking. “Mabel, I know I’m not really your dad, but I do love you like you were my own daughter. It didn’t feel like a lie to me. I meant what I said in that ambulance. Because you’re my baby girl, and I love you with all my heart.”

Mabel was quiet for a long moment and Stan was terrified that she was angry at him. Then, she tenderly cupped Stan’s face and used his hands to wipe his tears away. “Thanks for telling me the truth, Grunkle Stan.”

“Yeah, I can do that every once in a while,” said Stan as they both shared a laugh.

“And just for the record, Grunkle Stan…” Mabel looked up at him with nothing but warmth in her beautiful brown eyes. “I love you like you were my daddy too.”

Stan let out a tiny gasp before smiling and crying tears of joy. He returned Mabel’s hug and held her tight as they watched the stars together.

Not long after, Mabel fell asleep slumped against his chest. He gently picked her up and carried her into the room she shared with her twin brother. But Dipper wasn’t the only one in the room. He himself was being tucked into bed by none other than Ford.

The older set of twins made sure that their younger counterparts, their _children_ , were tucked in, kissed them both goodnight, and slowly walked out of the room with big grins on their faces.

As they shut the door and smiled at each other they both knew without a doubt they were doing the right thing tomorrow.


	29. One Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford make a decision that will change all their lives.

The big day had finally arrived. Stan and Ford planned a huge event to celebrate. The whole town showed up. It meant a lot to Stan that, even though he hadn't quite shaken the whole con man thing, the town cared about his family.

The large crowd made Stan and Ford a little more nervous about the surprise they had for the kids. They had been talking about it casually before everything that had happened with Brad. But nearly losing Mabel brought about a sense of urgency. They _needed_ to do this.

“You ready for this, Sixer?” Stan asked trying to push the nerves down.

“You bet I am. Let’s get this adventure started.” Ford said giving Stan a high six.

“Okay, then, here we go.” Stan went up to the stage he set up for the event and spoke into the microphone. “Attention, everyone! We have an announcement to make!" Stan shouted to the crowd. They fell silent and gave the man their full attention. “So, um, thank you all for coming out today to the grand re-re-opening of the Mystery Shack! Now with even more mystery! Remember we put the fun in no refunds!" The crowd laughed. Stan was still a businessman through and through.

“But today really isn’t about me or the Shack. Today, it’s about these guys.” Stan gestured to Dipper and Mabel who were blushed slightly. “These kids came to stay with me over the summer, and boy, what a summer that was! On top of a bunch of crazy stuff I’m still not sure was entirely real, one very real thing that did happen was, with the help of these crazy kids, I was reunited with my brother: the best friend I thought I had lost forever.”

The crowd went, “Aww.” Ford, in particular, was touched by this.

“But then, something awful happened: their parents, my nephew and his wife, passed away in an accident.”

The crowd looked at the twins sympathetically. They saddened slightly at the mention of their parents.

“And just like that my brother and I became more than just summer guardians. They came back to me not for a vacation, but for a new home….and a new family. It may not be the best home and Ford and I may not be the best family, but I wanted to show them that no matter what, that I’ll always…that we’ll always…dammit! Ford, take over. I got something in my eye!” Stan turned his back to the crowd to “get the thing out of his eye.”

Ford cleared his throat and looked at the children. “Dipper, Mabel, will you come over here, please?”

 Confused, Dipper and Mabel came on stage with their uncles. Stan had “gotten the thing out of his eye” and turned back to face the twins.

Ford bent down and placed a hand on both of your shoulders. "You know how much we love you kids, right?"

“Of course, Grunkle Ford,” Mabel said.

Stan spoke again, his voice threatening to crack. "We know we can never take the place of your folks."

"Never," Ford reiterated.

"And we would never try to. But Ford and I…we love both of you kids like you were our own.” Stan bent down to be level with them. “And we’ll never let anyone take you away from us. Because you’re _our_ kids.”

“Yes, and we thought it might be…prudent,” Ford cleared his throat as his voice threatened to crack as well. “To…make it official.”

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked.  

At that moment Ford handed Stan two stapled stacks of forms. Stan took a deep breath as he held them out for the twins to see.

Mabel raised an eyebrow. “You want us to do your taxes for you?”

Ford gave a watery laugh. “No, sweetheart. Just read it.”

Dipper looked at the first page and read it out loud. “This is a petition to the state for the…” the word caught in Dipper’s throat.

“What, Dipper?” Mabel asked.

“For…the adoption of Mason and Mabel Pines…” Dipper’s lip trembled. “By Stanley Pines and Stanford Pines.”

Mabel put her hands over her mouth. The whole crowd went, “Aww.”

Dipper flipped through the forms. All the information had been filled in already, except one thing was missing.

“It’s not official until we sign it,” said Ford. “We didn’t want to do it without your permission.”

“So, uh, what do you guys think?” Stan asked as he twiddled his fingers.

The crowd watched the younger twins apprehensively. They appeared to be in shock. They looked up at their uncles, who were waiting with bated breath for their answer.

“What do we think?” Dipper asked as tears formed in his eyes.

Mabel looked up at her Grunkles with tears in her eyes, but for the first time in a while, they were clearly tears of joy. “I think Dipper has a pen in his pocket.”

Sure, enough, Dipper indeed had a pen in his pocket and handed it over to Stan. Neither men bothered to hide their tears now. Stan made Dipper turn around and used his back as a writing surface to sign the forms. He gave the papers and pen to his brother and he used Mabel’s back to write his signature as well.

When he was done, the crowd broke into a thunderous applause. But the Pines family were so overjoyed to be an official family at last that they hardly noticed the crowd. The kids jumped into the arms of their Grunkles and adoptive fathers. The old men held on tight to their beloved son and daughter. Never to be torn apart.


End file.
